Heroes From Above:The Birth Of An Epic Saga
by James of Vale
Summary: A dark balrog returns,can the RRB & PPG stop it in time? CH11 posted!READ! COMPLETE! GO READ THE SEQUEL IF U HAVEN'T!
1. Leonia:The Dark Balrog

**_Heroes From Above: The Birth Of An Epic Saga_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the Property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However I do own the ideas for this story.

A/N: Hey fellow reviewers, remember that I promised a prequel to my epic novel, "Heroes From Above"? This is it! Sorry this took a while for those who were waiting for soooo long. I had work to do in school, and couldn't think of a good idea for the prequel at the time. Well, here's the long expected story! Enjoy!

_Chapter one: Leonia the Dark Balrog._

**Ancient Times:**

_Long time ago, the world was in total chaos. Evil demons ruled over the earth. Many of them competed against each other for total power over the lands of the earth. One of them, Leonia, battled to the top and ruled the earth with an iron grip. He terrorized many villages, and enslaving those who are too weak to resist him. Those who resisted were slain by his horrible demon armies. Many brave warriors and mages raised armies against the dark forces, but to no avail. _

_Alliances of elves and men and other races alike raised arms against the dark demons, but many failed, and many of these races who fought along side each other perished from the face of the earth. Until, a human hero raised an army and stormed Leonia's castle. Many of the remaining elves knew their time on the earth was short, and they would go extinct very soon. They have decided to form a final alliance with the hero's army. The elves were an important asset to the army and they fought with vigor against the dark. A huge amount of the enemy army was destroyed, allowing the hero's remaining army to march through towards Leonia's Fortress. _

_The humans would have lost and would have been doomed if it wasn't for the elves sacrifice in aiding the assault on Leonia's fortress. The hero dashed through hundreds of demons and orc warriors, and marched through the halls of the fortress, while his troops fought other enemies outside the fortress walls. He charged into Leonia's throne room and trusted his sword into Leonia's heart. Leonia had been caught by surprise and had fallen instantly to the attack. The demon instantly disintegrated. But his soul remained alive, and hid itself somewhere. _

_The Hero believed that Leonia has been defeated, and leaves the throne room to report the victory to his fellow men. Even though Leonia was no longer in the physical realm, his soul remained strong and alive, but he is not strong enough to support his forces, and they fell instantly after their master has left the physical realm. Neither is Leonia strong enough to take control over a new host, where he can retake his physical form. So Leonia waited in the darkness of every person alive, regaining his strength, and planned for his comeback into the physical realm. _

_For the next remaining 3 thousand years, the Earth lived in peace, but as time passed, people have forgotten the epics of the great battles against Leonia. As time passed, Leonia's power grew stronger and stronger, and one day, he will return to wreak havoc upon the world again. But when that day comes, will there be new heroes to purge this great evil?_

Present Day:

It's a beautiful day in Townsville, and the Powerpuff girls have stopped just about all of the major crimes of the day. "Afternoon break! Let's fly home for some lemonade girls!" Blossom told her sisters while they were patrolling the skyline of downtown Townsville. Her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, nodded happily, and the girls flew off towards home, and the way they changed direction was almost as if the girls were F-16 fighters planes changing directions in midair. 1 year ago, the Rowdyruff boys were defeated when the girls kissed them. Each Powerpuff girl felt a certain bond from the rowdyruff boy they kissed, just a nanosecond before that boy disintegrated. The girls somehow felt sorry for destroying the boys, for they somehow detected the evilness in them vaporized just as the boys felt the kisses. Blossom who has been feeling a little awkward lately had some thoughts about that Rowdyruff boy she kissed. 'He is kinda cute, even though he's evil and all.' she thought. 'But then, I felt that sudden flash of goodness in him just before he exploded like that.' 'I guess he is a good guy after all. If he is still alive, I would really like to get to know him on the inside instead of the mean, vicious fighter on the outside.' Her thoughts then faded as she and her sisters flew over the horizon towards their house in the suburbs.

A/N: And that was the end of Chapter 1 of this epic! Stay tuned for Chapter 2: "RRB's return" And for those of you who have been waiting for this ever since, thank you for waiting so long. And Please R&R! No flames please.


	2. RRB's Return

**_Heroes From Above: The Birth Of An Epic Saga_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the Property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However I do own the ideas for this story.

A/N: Here is the second chapter, people! Enjoy yourselves!

Chapter Two: The RRB's Return

After the defeat of the Rowdyruff Boys, the police collected the remains and booked it into the station as evidence. Now, the remains are still kept in boxes marked: "Rowdyruff Boys". The snips, snails, and puppy-dog tails are just sitting in those boxes hardly cared for or properly guarded. A canister of stolen Chemical X, which was booked as evidence from a recent police raid on a mafia drug warehouse, was sitting next to those boxes. Later on that day, a monster invaded downtown Townsville. After being interrupted from their lemonade break by the hotline, the girls flew towards the scene. While the girls were on their way, the monster rampaged through town, sending huge tremors all over the place. This happened to affect the police station, and the shockwave knocked the canister of Chemical X over. The lid of the Canister was smashed open, and it's contents poured out. Chemical X soaked through the cardboard boxes, and began to affect the RRB's remains. Moments later, there was a small explosion, and the Rowdyruff Boys appeared. The boys' appearance was just the same 1 year ago, but the only exception is that their eyes appeared lighter and brighter than how it was when they were evil. 'What the heck happened?', thought Brick, the red-haired leader of the Rowdyruffs. 'I remember fighting someone…. But I can't remember who…' he thought again. His eyes suddenly widened when he began to have flashbacks of what happened.

Flashback

_Brick remembered that he and his brothers were celebrating with Mojo Jojo, after they thought they had defeated the Powerpuff girls. Their celebration was suddenly ended when Mojo spat out his drink in surprise, as his eyes caught the glimpse of the PPG fly past. The boys gasped too, and flew out to engage the girls in battle. They were pursuing the girl, but when they finally caught up, the boys were bewildered at how the girls were behaving. Each of the girls slowly floated over to their counterpart and planted a small kiss on their cheeks. The exact second that Brick felt blossom kiss him, Brick felt all these strange emotions. 'What is happening to me…where am I? Why…what...how!' he thought. Then he remembered Mojo, and he thought again, 'Why am I'm working for that monkey? Why…oh no…what have I done!' 'I aided in helping Mojo get his evil deeds done! I'm not supposed to do that!' Brick then decided to say sorry to blossom for what he has done, but before he could say a word he felt a sharp pain all over his body, as his body became unstable. He exploded a few seconds later, along with his brothers. After this part, Brick remembered what happened, and realized that he has returned. He then attempted to snap out of his flashbacks._

Police Station

Brick snapped out of his trance like flashbacks, and heard his brothers muttered something. "That blue-eyed girl…" said Brick's youngest brother, Boomer. Brick then said, "Whoa, do you guys remember those girls too?" The other 2 boys nodded, and then showed signs of guilt for being mean and evil to the girls on their faces. "Let's find them, and we can apologize. Perhaps we can be friends with them." Brick suggested. The boys smiled and agreed with each other to go find the girls. As they prepared to leave, another shockwave was felt across town. "What was that!", Butch muttered. "Must be some sort of disaster out there!", Boomer replied. The walls began to shake and crumble. Seeing this happen, Brick told his brothers that they should leave right away. They then quickly smashed through the east wall and flew out of the building.

Townsville

As the Boys flew to a safe spot, the girls were fighting the monster with intensity. The hideous, one eyed monster swung it's huge arms at the girls, trying to knock them down, as they flew here and there, trying to find a weak spot. Buttercup charged up her eye beams and shot a strong and continuous ray of heat at the monster's right side, while she flew in quickly to deliver a few strong jabs to the area that she was zapping. Unfortunately, the rays was not strong enough to penetrate the monster's thick hide. And the jabs that Buttercup unleashed on the monster hit, the monster just growled lightly, and appeared to be unharmed. "No way!" Buttercup muttered. "That was one of my strongest attacks!" She finished, as she dodged another swing from the monster. Blossom flew close to Buttercup's side, and said, "He may have bad aim, but he can sure take a lot…" Before she could finish, the monster slammed a powerful swing into Blossom and Buttercup, knocking them both out. The two girls fell down to the ground, and are unable to get back up. Bubbles now being left without help, was in serious trouble. Bubbles was about to get hit by a powerful blow from the monster when she heard a strangely familiar voice shouting these words: "Ballistic Barrage!" She gasped as she watched 3 flaming comets of red, green, and blue slammed into the monster's back. The monster was stunned, and bubbles was able to avoid the incoming blow. Being stunned, the monster was too late to react to another of the RRB's attack. After blow after blow, the monster gradually weakened. The boys appeared somewhat stronger than before, and appeared to be using the energy of the elements to boost their power. 'I can't believe it, the boys are back!' 'But I don't remember them being this powerful before.' bubbles thought. After several powerful blows, the rowdyruff boys then charged up their energies and then they slammed a finishing blow to the monster, and the impact was so strong, it sent the monster flying several yards in the air and then it plunged into the sea.

After coming to, Blossom and Buttercup flew to their sister's side, and was just as amazed as Bubbles was. The boys approached and explained how they came back to the world, and gave their apologies for their deeds they did a year before. The girls forgave them, and asked if they wanted to work together. Brick then took the offer into consideration, and within a few moments, he agreed. His brothers also nodded in agreement, and were happy to cooperate with the girls. 'We can really use their help! They are so powerful now!' Bubbles thought. Meanwhile, Buttercup grinned sheepishly, as she thought, 'Butch looks so cute, and he's incredibly strong!' Blossom then suggested that the boys move in with them, since the boys have no place to live. Brick accepted the offer gladly, and then the 6 heroes flew towards the PPG's home.

A/N: And that's the end of chap 2! Sorry this took a while. Busy 2 weeks. Stay tuned for Chap 3: "Falling in love"! Thank you for reading and please R+R! No flames please.


	3. Falling in love

            **_Heroes From Above: The Birth Of An Epic Saga_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the Property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However I do own the ideas for this story.

A/N: This is the 3rd chapter everyone. Sorry it took me a while, school has caught up with my lifestyle so fast, that before you know it, I'm out of time during the summer of 2003. Well, I have put up a strong commitment, and I got myself a friend that will help with the producing of the following chapters, so things will flow smoothly again from now on. Thanks for your patience. R+R please!

CH 3: Falling in love 

        As we return to our story, our six heroes are flying in the air, towards the Utonium residence. It has been a year and a half since the boys were "kissed" to death. Therefore, the boys had some trouble recognizing the surroundings. They flew past Mojo Jojo's volcano lair, and the boys just flinched the manic monkey going crazy every time the boys failed to eliminate the Powerpuff girls in the past. "_That crazy nut, he must be going over some stupid plans again." _thought Brick, as he looked back. Brick and his brothers are exactly the same age as the girls. They will be thirteen and a half in a month, and finally they are growing out of their five-year old like bodies. Not only does Brick and his brothers appear stronger by the will of the elements, they are also physically stronger, and more agile due to their growth.

          The kids approach the Utonium house as they flew past the city, and into the suburbs. Blossom squinted a little bit to get a better view of the round holes, which are used as windows for the girls, on the second floor of the house. She aligned herself into position and flew through the hole on the far right. Her siblings and friends followed through the other holes. Boomer then muttered, "Sweet! No need to use the front door!" Bubbles replied, "We only use these windows when we go back and forth when we are responding to the hotline. We use our doors like always when we're not out saving the day." Blossom then told the boys that she is going downstairs to tell the professor about the boy's arrival. She told them that she hopes her "dad" would agree to let the boys stay. The boys just smiled and sat down and talked with Bubbles and Buttercup, while Blossom hovered down stairs to the professor's lab.

          It turned out that the professor agreed to let the boys stay, and showed them to the room opposite of the girls' room. He also helped enrolled the Rowdyruff boys into Pokey Oaks Elementary. Pokey Oaks has really changed over the years. It has an advanced courses program that was funded by the government, to ensure the Powerpuff girls get the best education around the area that the hotline can be linked to. Besides, it is the only school that can afford to repair the damage done to the ceiling every time the girls smash through it to respond to a call. Basically, Pokey oaks has really became an elementary school and a high school combined into one.

          After thanking the professor for allowing them to stay, the boys followed the girls outside. "Where are we going?" Brick asked. "To the Townsville mall. You boys need to get some new clothes for school." Blossom replied with a little giggle. Butch was feeling a little reluctant to have any change in his fashion style, resisted against the need of getting new clothes. "I don't want any new clothes!" he barked, as he stood in the doorway. But before he could lay a grip on the wall inside the house, Buttercup slipped behind him and pushed him out. He was a little distracted, because he was a sort of attracted to Buttercup, so he could not react to buttercup's actions in time. The push was quite strong, so Butch went flying just a little bit out the door. "Gah!!!!!" he yelled as he hit the ground, face first. He got up again, with a black eye, which was slowly fading as his superhero healing abilities kicked in. Noticing what she had done, Buttercup hovered beside him and asked if he was ok. She showed a worried face, while she was asking him if he was ok, and saying sorry, and all that. He looked at her, and just smiled. "That's ok. Just don't do it again, ok?" he said with a grin. Everyone else could not keep their laughter in, so they started laughing out loud. After they knocked it off, the kids then flew to the mall.

          At the mall, the girls were sitting on chairs in a store, while the boys were coming in and out of the dressing rooms with different outfits. The girls just started approving, and disapproving certain outfits the boys picked. Butch came out of the dressing room after a while with a green shirt that has the logo USMC in bright gold on the front, and the Marine Corps emblem on the back. "Nice, really nice!" Complimented Buttercup. Finally, they were able to find themselves some outfits that they liked, and they purchased them. The kids just hovered around the mall, and window-shopping, they then passed by a girl clothing outlet. The girls decided to stop and look at the beautiful V-neck shirts in green, blue, and pink. The boys just can't help it but smile, when they noticed that the girls really liked the shirts. "_If Blossom really likes that shirt, I'll buy it for her. I think that might be my chance to ask her out too_." Brick thought, and as the thought of going out with her, almost made his face went bright red. Coincidentally, his brothers are just feeling the same way for Blossom's sisters.

          Brick reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet. "Hey, this wallet wasn't in my pocket before." He said to himself quietly. He opened it, and his eyes bulged as he counted a total of $500 in cash. "_How did I get this much money?_" he thought. It seems as though a wallet has miraculously materialized in his pocket. The other boys felt something touch them, and realized they too got the wallets, with the same amount of money in them. After he finished his thinking, he took Blossom's hand and walked in the store with her. Blossom blushed as Brick took her hand, and she thought, "_Does he likes me in the same way I like him?"_ She looked back to see her sisters gasp lightly, as the other rowdyruff boys took their hands, and followed Brick. She was really surprised and delighted when she realized that Brick was buying the shirt she was looking at, as a gift to her. She then saw a little sparkle in his eyes, and she instantly knew that he had the same feelings that she felt about him. The boys paid for the shirts that they bought for the girls, and they then helped carry the bags for the girls, as they went home.

          When they arrived home, the hotline rang. The same old muffled voice spoke on the other line. "Powerpuff girls! There's a huge fire out at the chemical plants in downtown! We need your help!" The panicking mayor babbled. "We're on it!" replied Blossom, as she told her sisters to get ready for action. "So much for peace and quiet." Butch uttered, as he sighed. The 6 kids then sped out of the windows, and towards downtown Townsville.

          The kids arrived to find the place a blazing inferno. The kids split into 2 groups of 3 members to attack the blaze from two different positions. Blossom stressed it to her friends that doing that would prevent the fire from spreading.  So the boys sped for the southern edge of the blaze, while the girls tackle the north and the center. Blossom noticed that some flames were creeping really close to a couple of propane tanks, so she flew down, and used her ice breath to put out the flames. Meanwhile, Buttercup and Bubbles were splashing water at certain locations with a backyard pool, which they ripped off the foundation of somebody's yard. They kept refilling the pool from a nearby lake. The boys, however, were just amazing. Every time Brick approaches a group of flames, they just suddenly extinguish themselves. "Weird." He muttered. His brothers too, were doing miraculous things. Boomer was somehow causing rain and water to put out the fire even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky before Boomer engaged the flames. Butch just was able to create a giant sand storm to extinguish the flames. He was pretty surprised by his own ability, as well as his brothers.

          The girls have stopped most of the fire, when they noticed a group of workers trapped by a wall of fire. They flew down and landed beside them, putting out a section of the wall of flames out. The workers then fled down the cleared path, towards safety. The girls stayed there to make sure everyone of them makes it out of the blaze safely. Meanwhile, the boys were done with their area, and they closed in on the girls' location. They saw the girls ahead a couple yards away, and noticed that an acid storage tank behind the girls was tipping towards them. They knew they had to get the girls out of the way. The boys sped at the speed of light, and pushed the girls out of the way, just as the tank fell on the boys, and spilled its contents on them. Luckily their tough skin did not burn under the acid, and their clothes were strangely unharmed. The girls watched in horror as the tank landed on the boys, and began to dissolve everything else around them. They quickly blasted the tank away with their eye beams, and dragged the unconscious boys to safety.

          The girls were really worried now, as they tended to the boys. "Why did they do that?" Bubbles uttered, almost bursting to tears. Boomer awoke, and heard her say those words. He replied in an exhausted voice, "We really like you. And we really care about you guys, a lot." Brick opened his eyes, groaned a little bit, and replied, "He's right, we kinda fell in love with you girls. Seeing you in danger like that, just worries us." Butch woke up a minute later, and nodded about the reasons why they took the blow. The girls just confessed their own feelings for the boys, and smiled in relief that the boys are ok.

          They looked back to the city, and realized that the fire is finally under control. The girls hugged the boys and thanked them for saving their lives. They had their first kisses that night, and the couples flew back to the Utonium residence, hand in hand.

A/N: well that's the end for Chapter 3. I got my schedule working just fine, so Ch 4 is already in the making. Expect it to be published sometime around Feb. 7 to 14. As for now, have a nice day, and R+R!


	4. Leonia's return

            **_Heroes From Above: The Birth Of An Epic Saga_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the Property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However I do own the ideas for this story.

A/N: Ok folks. Here is Ch.4. The action is about to begin… R+R!

CH 4. Leonia's return 

          One quiet night in a forest in central Europe, all of the animals are asleep. The moon was clear in the night sky. The wind can be heard blowing softly towards the east. Suddenly the silence was broken, by the trampling and snapping of twigs stepped on by many feet. Ten figures were walking down a hilly, and rough forest trail. They were dressed in black cloaks, and their hoods covered their heads. They trudged on for a mile or more, until they came along a clearing. They moved to the center of the clearing, and stopped. The figure in the lead took out a small leather bag. He walked around the center of the clearing, sprinkling the bag's powder like contents on the ground. After he completed his task, the powder on the ground resembled some kind of ancient symbol. The figures gathered around the symbol and began to chant in an ancient tongue. The symbol began to glow in a dark red color, as smoke suddenly rose from it slowly. "It's is time, master Leonia will cover the earth in darkness once again!" grunted one of the hooded figures, as he gave a devilish grin, brandishing hideous fangs that shone in the moonlight.

          Suddenly the smoke thickened, and then there was a bright orange flash of fire. When the smoke cleared, a balrog stood in the symbol. The balrog was at least eight feet tall, with many spines that grew out of his thick hide. In his right hand, he holds a large scimitar, with a skull shaped carved diamond embedded in the hilt. In his left, he holds a staff, with a steel skull at it's tip, and it glowed in a dark purplish color, as it emitted a dark wisp of smoke from the skull's mouth. One of the figures spoke, "Master Leonia, welcome back to the living! All hail, Leonia, King of the dark!!!" With that, the ten figures dropped to their knees and bowed, while they hailed Leonia. "My, my, the most loyal of my minions, how nice of you to greet me here." Leonia spoke with a vicious grin. The figures took of their hoods to reveal their hideous, horrifying faces. Most of them were demon chiefs whom once fought in Leonia's demon legions, while the others were orc shamans. The lead demon in the group spoke, "Master, after you were destroyed, many of us fell. Only a handful of us, survived the glorious human bands." As he said that, many of the other demons groaned as they remembered the past. " We went into hiding underground, only to come out during the night to raid towns." The demon continued. An orc warrior beside him added, "We are currently building up our forces in preparation for the day we will unleash our onslaught upon this world. Master, soon we will help you reclaim your control over this vast land!" Leonia smiled, and said, "This world shall tremble in my reign of terror!" The demons and orcs suggested that Leonia should return with them to his makeshift fortress in the underground caves that Leonia's minions took refuge from the human civilization. Leonia smiled and put on a large cloak that his minions gave him, and followed his followers through the forest, towards the cave.

   Brick woke up in a cold sweat. It was 4 am at night, and everyone was asleep. Brick was sleeping when he woke up from a nightmare that just seemed too vivid. "_What was that? That was some creepy dream. That's the last time I had more than 3 burritos before going to bed!_" he thought. He looked around, and noticed that his brothers were still fast asleep, apparently unfazed by Brick's gasp into the night as he woke up. Brick noticed Butch muttered something in his sleep, "Buttercup…cutie…" Brick also noticed that a little drool was forming on Butch's open mouth. "_Must be dreaming about Buttercup again, what kind of dream is he having this time?_" Brick thought. Brick then lay back down and closed his eyes. He tried to sleep, but woke up a minute later. "_Ah, rats! I can't sleep. I guess I just go down to the danger grid and get a workout._" He thought. He threw off his covers and trudged across the carpet in his room. He hovered down the stairway, and into the Professor's lab. The lab was divided into two sections. One, being the room where professor Utonium does his chemical experiments, the other being the room where the professor invented and kept his mechanical contraptions, including the danger grid, which is a high tech training hologram projector designed to help the PPG train against certain foes. Brick hovered to the danger grid, and typed the initiation code on the console outside the hologram chamber. 'Good morning, user, please enter username and password.' The computer displayed on the screen. Brick typed in the information, and the machine revved up. 'Good morning, Brick, please select training type.' Brick selected the target practice training, and selected it to be at level 16. He stepped into the hologram chamber, and said, "Start program." He spent the night shooting targets with his eyebeams…

          Meanwhile, Leonia arrived at the mouth of the cave. His minions and him went down the cave, after making sure that nothing had followed them. As they got deeper, they took off their cloaks, and gave them to a demon that is guarding the outer part of the cave entrance. They then traveled further down, and they stopped at a massive gate. The guard at the opening of the gate saw Leonia, and bowed down. As he got up, he said welcome back to his master and let the Balrog and his minions in. Leonia was led to a throne room, which he then went and sat upon it. His ten loyal minions sat in chairs placed beside him. They told him about their current plans to mark their return to the surface as a significant force. Leonia listened, and groaned. " Those plans will never work as you planned." He said. He explained that even if they spent a little bit more time training more warriors, they will still be dealing with too big of a risk, especially the fact that Leonia is still weak. He told them that prior to his defeat 3000 years ago, he sealed his strength, power, and malice in ten dark seals. He then sent them out to be hidden elsewhere in the world, so in one day, he will return to break the seals and regain his power. He told them that he took a big risk that day, and that sealing away his power, was the reason why the human hero so easily defeated him.

          His minions then spoke, " We must find these seals then! Or else, the light will purge our darkness from this earth once and for all!" One of the orcs then spoke up, " Yes! We must find them, I for one, will not see the orc race perish from this earth without a fight!" he said this with disgust, as he thought of the human warriors who slew his companions so many years ago. Leonia silenced the commotion, and told his minions that the seals are now hidden somewhere, that even Leonia will not be able to find them with ease. "Bring me a hundred of your best warriors, my generals." He spoke to the minions seated in the chairs beside him, "I will empower them to have the power to seek the seals, and that way, the seals can be found much easier." The demon chief on Leonia's right, Kradisgh, shouted in a demonic tongue, and the doors of the throne room flung open. One hundred vicious looking demon warriors came forth, and hailed Leonia. "Good, good. I will empower them, and they shall be known as the Marzul, seekers of the seals!" Leonia boasted. He began to chant, and the demon warriors morphed into dark slender beings. They carry swords of terrible power, and they wear a black suit of mail, that is incredibly strong, despite its lightweight. "It is done. Now go, my Marzul! Go and find those seals!" Leonia commanded them. At once, the Marzul turned around, and rushed out in a flash, out of the caves, and started going to every town and country in the world, in search of the first seal.

          Brick, has just finished blowing up another hologram target, when the clock flashed: 5 AM. Brick turned off the danger grid, and hovered back to his room, and went back to bed. He woke up with a groan a couple hours later, when he found Blossom, jumping on and off his bed and saying, "Wake up, Brick! You're going be late for school! You don't want to get a tardy on your first day, do you?!" Brick just groaned once more, and smiled. "Okay, okay, I'll get up. Will you get off me now, sweetie? You're crushing my legs!" He uttered, as Blossom realized that when she sat down on his bed to shake him away, she was sitting on his legs. "Opps, sorry!" She said, giggling as she flew out of his room, and down the stairs. "Breakfast is at the table, hurry up and dress will ya?" she called from downstairs. Brick answered back, and looked around. His brothers are already up and downstairs. "_Man, I'm a deep sleeper, aren't I?_" he thought. He quickly got dressed and freshened up, and hovered down to the breakfast table. He ate his breakfast, and sped off with his brothers and the girls to Pokey Oaks.

          While he was in school, he was excelling at just about everything. Ms. Keane, who was the teacher at the school, was asking the class a question. Brick raised his hand to answer, and as Ms. Keane called on him, he spoke out his answer. He was cut short, when he suddenly felt a strange presence. He trailed off as he was trying to figure out what it was. "Brick, dear, are you okay?" Ms. Keane asked him. He broke out of his trance, and said he was fine. "_What was that? Surely something I never felt before._" he thought. Meanwhile, a few miles from the school, ten suspicious looking persons were walking around, and they appear to be look for something. One of them accidentally exposed the tip of its dark sword. Turns out, some of the Marzul are now searching for the first seal in Townsville. As the Marzul get closer to the school, Brick suddenly felt the presence stronger. "_There it is again! What the heck is it?_" he thought.

          The Marzul walked away, and Brick felt the presence fade. Soon, Brick did not feel the presence anymore. Meanwhile, the Marzul has walked into downtown Townsville, and suddenly, they stopped in their tracks. They felt something dark coming from underground, in one of the busy roads in downtown Townsville. One of them said, " The first seal, it's down here, we must return to tell Master Leonia, the dark lord will be pleased!" With that, the Marzul vanished into thin air, leaving the citizens who are witnessing these figures in black cloaks, totally bewildered.

          The Marzul returned to the caves, and told Leonia about the first seal's location. He was also told of the military base that was stationed in Townsville. Leonia then decided, "We shall attack this, Townsville, with our fearsome warriors. Once I get my seal, the human defenders will be powerless against us!" he said with an evil laugh. But his generals told him that the armies are still training, and will have to require some time before going on the offensive. "How long?" Leonia demanded. "Not long, my liege." Kradisgh replied. Leonia then agreed to wait 2 more days, and then they will attack. Leonia began to scheme his tactics, after dismissing his minions. "Townsville, will be mine, and the seal, will be broken!" Leonia whispered to himself, as he chuckled evilly. 

A/N: Well, that's it for CH.4! It came out a little earlier than I expected, I had a little extra time on my hands! :P Well, stay tuned for Ch. 5, "First Encounter". The battle is about to begin! R+R, and have a nice day!


	5. First Encounter

            **_Heroes From Above: The Birth Of An Epic Saga_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the Property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However I do own the ideas for this story.

A/N:  The fifth chapter is here! The heroes will engage Leonia for the first time. Read and review people. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: First Encounter 

          It is the night before Leonia's forces will assault Townsville. Leonia is sitting on his throne, listening with interest, as his advisors reported their progress in preparing his minions for war. "Master, each of our elite councils has six hundred warriors who are eager and ready to fight at your command." Kradisgh, one of Leonia's elite councils, spoke. "I'm pleased, Kradisgh. Keep me informed about the troops' progress prior to our invasion on this, Townsville, tomorrow." Leonia replied. "Yes, my liege." Kradisgh replied, and was about to walk out of the throne room, when Leonia spoke, "Oh, I almost forgot to inform our elite council, that I will have a council meeting with them tomorrow to discuss how we are going to attack. That includes you, Kradisgh." Kradisgh just nodded, and walked out.

          Leonia decided that he should familiarize himself with his legions, so he stepped out of the throne room, and told his guards he will be walking around the fortress, and inspecting the preparation for war with his own eyes. He walked around in many of the lengthy tunnels on the fortress, passing many of his minions whom going to training facilities. They hailed him as they walked past. He saw orc shamans working on their sorcery on dummies in one room. They were casting spells of considerable power on the dummies, occasionally setting them on fire or tearing them to pieces. Leonia grinned, as he walked further through the passageways. He came upon a warrior training facility, where several orc and demon warriors were practicing their swordsmanship on spinning wooden dummies with blades attached to them. They stopped training to salute Leonia as he came into the room. He nodded, and went to strike one of the dummies with his right hand. The warriors were surprised, when Leonia destroyed the dummy with his bare hand without much work. "That was nothing.  When I get all my seals, my power will be unimaginable." Leonia muttered in amusement. His minions applauded their leader's strength, and vowed to him that they would not let them down. "See that you keep your word, my minions!" Leonia roared, as he left the room.

          Leonia was just about to return to his throne room, when he found another door that led to another room, with a pretty big interior. He became curious with what was inside, and walked in. He was surprised to see at least twenty-five griffins, which were beasts with the head and wings of a giant eagle, and a lion's body, being tended to by the demon caretakers. But these griffins were not ordinary griffins. They were undead griffins. The odor of decaying flesh was floating freely in the room. One of the demons tending to a griffin noticed Leonia's presence, and went to greet him. "Master, nice to see you drop by. These undead griffins are very powerful. They can be of great help to our troops on the ground." The demon grunted. "Impressive." Leonia replied, as he continued to look at the beasts. "Can they be destroyed easily?" He asked. The demon shook his head, and said, "No, they are very hard to defeat by the crafts the humans now possess. Also they have very powerful abilities." The demon continued to explain that the griffins could reproduce themselves really fast, so their numbers could increase in alarming rates. "We enchanted the first griffin with a cloning spell, and it was very successful. Now we can increase our flock of griffins from fifty griffins to two hundred in just a week, master." The demon muttered with excitement. "I'm very impressed!" Leonia uttered. "How many will we have by tomorrow?" He asked. The demon replied that they would have at least seventy griffins the next day. "Good!" Leonia spoke, and with that he left the room, thinking to himself. "_Alas, these griffins can really aid me in my attacks. Who can stop griffins that refuse to die easily? I hardly think that's possible._" He thought. 

          Brick woke up that night, his face covered with sweat. "_That monster, he appeared again. It seemed so real. Who is this, Leonia, and what does he want?_" he thought. He went to the bathroom to splash his face, and he questioned himself about those "dreams" he was having. He went back to bed, and was finally able to doze off after a couple of hours had passed. He woke up the next day, to see that Blossom sitting by his bedside. "Good morning! Did you sleep well last night?" She inquired, with a giggle. "You overslept again, your brothers had some trouble trying to wake you earlier." She said. Brick groaned and spoke, "Argh! I got nightmares last night, kept me up for a couple hours!" He then went on to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Awww! Poor thing. Are you going to be okay?" She asked. "Yeah. I'll be fine." Brick replied. Blossom gave him a peck on the cheek, and left the room. Brick got up and stretched. "_What was that nightmare supposed to mean?_" he thought. He then shrugged off his thought and went to freshen up, and prepared for school.

          The time has finally come. Leonia was pacing back and forth in his chamber. "Where are my elite councils? I told them to meet me here prior to our attack!" He muttered to himself. After he said that, his elite leaders rushed in, asking for forgiveness for being late. "Hmph! See to it that you won't be late again!" Leonia barked. "Yes master!!" His elite councils replied in unison. Leonia then sat down and discussed tactics with his minions. They plan to attack Townsville in waves. The first wave will be led by fifty of the Marzul, with six hundred orc warriors. They are instructed to attack central Townsville from the south. The elite councils of Leonia's hordes, commanding at least seven hundred demon warriors, will lead the second wave of attackers. Leonia himself will attack by air with about seventy of the trained undead griffins, and their riders. "Destroy every defender! Don't relent your attacks! Don't underestimate your foes. Fight with ferocity, my minions! Place fear in their hearts!" Leonia yelled. His minions growled with ferocity and eagerness to cause havoc. "Go now, and raze Townsville!!" Leonia commanded. And with that Leonia's forces march out of their fortress and into a portal towards Townsville.

          Meanwhile, the kids were in Pokey Oaks Elementary doing the things they usually did.  Buttercup was doing the usual things, like teasing the class bully, Mitch.  Blossom just finished her homework and got bored, so she took out a book on Algebra 2/Trigonometry.  It was her favorite subject.  Brick saw her doing that from the corner of his eye.  His eyes bulged like a bullfrog when he realized that Blossom was working on advanced mathematics.  "Whoa, you're a little genius!"  He muttered in bewilderment.  As usual, Bubbles was scribbling on a piece of paper, while Boomer admired her drawing.  "That's a nice drawing you got there." Boomer complimented.  "Thanks!"  Bubbles replied.  Suddenly, the hotline rang.  Blossom got up and rushed to answer the phone.  "Powerpuff Girls, we need your help!  There are monsters terrorizing citizens downtown.  Hurry!"  The mayor exclaimed.  Blossom sighed, "_More monsters.  When will we have a moment's peace?_"  She thought.  She replied to the mayor that she, her siblings, and their friends would be right there.  

          Back at downtown, the first wave of Leonia's hordes had arrived.  The Marzul were zigzagging from wall to wall, building to building and raining fiery darts onto the citizens below.  The warriors following behind them were scaring and killing the innocent civilians, while they tried to flee from the fiery projectiles.  The heroes finally arrived; realizing the horror of such an attack had already begun. Brick blinked several times as scenes from his dreams suddenly appeared before his eyes. "_Oh my goodness, what I saw in those dreams, they are real. This was what it was about. I must do something. I must! From what I saw, there would be something terrible that will happen."_ He thought as he realized the urgency he and his comrades must do to thwart this catastrophe. "Boomer, Butch!!! Go to the southern end of this street, and engage the enemy there, I have a feeling their reinforcements will be coming from there! Girls, handle the warriors trying to kill the fleeing citizens! I will deal with those things throwing those fiery things." Brick told his comrades.

 As the girls and Brick's brothers flew off to engage the enemy, Brick flew towards the group of Marzul and attacked them. He threw several punches at them, and many of them just got knocked back. Brick fired his eyebeams at them, but it seems that they are quite resistant against his attacks. They slashed at him with their swords, but they missed as Brick barely dodged them. "They are good!" he muttered. He fired more of his eyebeams but they did not harm the Marzul. Suddenly, he began to glow in a reddish color, and he felt a little bit stronger. He fired a couple more beams at the enemy, and after a couple tries, one of the Marzul fell from the sky, and disintegrated. Brick began to concentrate and he started taking down the Marzul, one by one. He was making great progress, when one of the Marzul threw a container at Brick. The container exploded, covering the area with thick black smoke. When the smoke cleared, Brick realized that the Marzul were gone. "Darn, where are they now?" He muttered. He shrugged, and just flew off to join his brothers in defending the downtown area against invading orc warriors.

While Brick was fighting the Marzul, Boomer and Butch flew to their positions. As they arrived, they saw ten orcs, dressed in black suits of armor, charging towards them. "Whoa, ugly. Really ugly!" Butch commented. Boomer just smiled, and said, "Let's take them out." Butch nodded, and the two boys engaged the orcs, overpowering them after a while of fierce battle. The boys noticed that they have not experienced such a foe before, and the boys had some trouble defeating them. Just as Brick glowed in red, the two boys glowed in their respective colors, and suddenly felt more strength in them. They defeated the orc warriors, and stopped for a second to catch their breaths. "That was tough." Boomer muttered. His brother nodded, and was about to reply when he noticed a large mass of enemy warriors, marching slowly towards them from a distance. "We got more of them heading towards us bro!" He muttered, as he and Boomer prepared to defend Townsville from the hordes.

The girls were having a rough time fighting off the orc warriors as well, but they were able to defeat them after a while. The girls were escorting the citizens to safety, when ten armored personnel carriers rolled into downtown. They came to a stop in front of the girls. As the girls stared with excitement, the hatches on the armored personnel carriers opened up, and several soldiers stepped out. One of the soldiers ran over to Blossom and said, "Blossom, I am staff sergeant Johnson. I am stationed at the military base south of Townsville, and we detected the large group of monsters heading to town. We thought you could use some assistance." Blossom smiled, and told the staff sergeant that she and her comrades will be pleased to have their help. With that, the soldiers ran and got into defensive positions behind the rowdyruff boys. They are now prepared to defend Townsville against Leonia's hordes.

Brick startled Butch and Boomer when he landed beside them after he handled the Marzul. "Whoa, you scared us!" Boomer exclaimed. Brick just playfully socked his little brother, and asked, "What do we have?" "We got about five hundred of these ugly guys coming towards us." Butch replied. "They're closing in." Boomer interrupted his brothers' conversation to divert their attention to the orc warriors. The boys' glance was cut short, when the soldiers under staff sergeant Johnson arrived and reported to duty. "Whoa, we got ourselves some big guns!" Butch muttered, as he noticed that some of the soldiers were armed with rocket launchers. Brick smiled, and gave a thumbs-up to the soldiers, who were hiding behind sandbags and peering out to see what's coming. The tension was unbearable as the heroes prepared to meet the onslaught of the orc warriors. The tension was finally over when a loud roar was heard among the orcish ranks. The six heroes eyes widen as they saw the five hundred orcs charge at full speed towards them, closing the gap of a hundred feet in five seconds.

The boys charged right through the enemy ranks, using their eyebeams and punches to defeat their enemy. The girls stood behind the sandbags and fired their eyebeams into the fray, while the troops opened fire. Rockets and bullets flew into the orc battalion, slaying many of the mighty orc warriors. Buttercup was enjoying the action, and felt really excited fighting along side proud members of the United States marines. "Oohrah!!" She yelled, as she fired a volley of eyebeams at the enemy. The boys were doing just as well, as they killed and slew many of the orc warriors in the far end of the battalion. After several action packed minutes, the orc battalion was defeated. Many of the orcs were slain, while some managed to retreat and escape to safety. The marines cheered as they fired their guns into the air, while the six heroes hugged each other.

Six angels were watching the battle from heaven. "They fought hard and bravely. I think they are finally ready to carry out their destinies." One of the angels spoke. "Indeed." Another replied. "We must tell the lord that they are ready to rid the earth of Leonia once and for all." The angels replied in unison. The angels went to tell God that the battle has begun, and they must tell the kids, that they are destined to defeat Leonia.

The celebration was ended quickly, when one of the marines caught sight of a large group of hideous monsters charging towards them. "Monsters! More of them!" he yelled. "What?" Butch inquired. "More monsters!" The other marines replied, when they looked towards the south. The kids looked towards the direction the marines were pointing, and saw the seven hundred demon warriors rushing at full speed towards them. As the demons were charging, many of the demon sorcerers were casting fiery projectiles onto the marine defenses. A lot of the marines fled in fear and many were killed while they tried to defend against the horde. The kids attacked the demons, and found them harder than the orc warriors. However, Brick himself realized they were as tough as the Marzul, except a tad weaker. He blasted through a lot of the demons with his eyebeams, and told his brothers to concentrate their eyebeams at the enemy.

The kids fought hard and bravely, and the tide seemed to be turning. The defenses were holding quite well. The kids stopped suddenly in their tracks, when they heard a loud deafening screech. Brick look up, to see seventy flying beasts flying overhead. On each of them, was a demon. "Griffins!" Shouted Boomer, when he realized what they were. In the middle of the flock of Griffins, was Leonia, riding on the biggest Griffin of all. The smell of decaying flesh finally reached the girls, and Bubbles groaned, "Phew! They stink!" The defenders watch with horror, as the griffins unleashed black blasts from their mouths. When the blasts hit the defenders, many of the marines were killed instantly. The dead rose up as zombies and attacked the other marines. Chaos and confusion was spreading. The marines fired their weapons at the winged beasts, but they weren't very successful. The six heroes flew towards them and avoided the blasts. They knocked off many of the demon riders, causing the griffins they were riding on to flail and fly away in confusion. The boys concentrated their eyebeams, and remarkably, they were able to disintegrate the griffins. Leonia saw this and realized that he must hurry. He signaled a group of the demon riders to follow him to the seal's location. "Hurry! Or our efforts will be lost!" He growled. The demons flew after him, with the six heroes in pursuit.

Leonia and his minions landed in Townsville square. Before the kids arrived, Leonia ran towards the center of the square and punched a hole into the ground. He kept punching the ground until it made the hole big enough to let him in. As the other demons and their griffin steeds stood on guard, he dug the ground beneath the hole, desperately to find the seal. "I can feel it!" He growled to himself. With one more slash with his hands, he revealed a dark red stone with ancient engravings on it. He grinned devilishly as he picked up the stone and broke it. "I am a little stronger now! And I can feel the locations of the other seals now. I will go now to recover the rest of the seals, and regain the rest of my power!" He thundered. He ran out of the hole to discover his demon guards and their griffins slain. In front of him, the heroes stood.

"Persistent ones aren't you?" He muttered loudly, as he brandished his fangs. Bubbles whimpered lightly. "Who are you, and why are you attacking our town?" Brick demanded. "I am Leonia, the dark lord. And you are in my way in my world conquest!" Leonia replied. "You will have to fight us first then!" Brick replied with a scowl. With that, the heroes charged at Leonia unleashing an onslaught of combos at him. Leonia grimaced when he felt the blows from the boys hit, but the girls' blows were ineffective. The boys noticed that the girls couldn't take him on, so they told the girls to take cover. The boys unleashed attack after attack. But Leonia was still too strong. Leonia pretended to slash at the boys with his scimitar, but he fooled them and went on to cast a spell with his staff. The boys were hit by the blast and knocked back fifty feet. Boomer got up again, but he realized that his brothers were knocked out. The girls looked on from the sidelines, feeling helpless against Leonia.

Boomer was just dodging blow after blow, as he tried to wake his brothers up. He then got really frustrated and started to concentrate on his abilities. Leonia was stunned when a flash of blue light was released from Boomer. When the flash faded, Boomer was a little dizzy, and he almost passed out. Leonia grinned, and thought that Boomer's attempt to buy time was a failure. He charged towards Boomer, ready to bring his scimitar down and destroy Boomer once and for all. He did not get the chance, when Brick got up again, and parried the blade. Boomer shook off the stars, and realized that he has revived his brothers. The boys then fought with new strength against Leonia. Leonia was distracted by Butch's attack, when Brick came up to him and landed a strong upper cut. Leonia flew several feet into the air and crashed on the ground. 

The boys approached Leonia slowly, when suddenly he sprang back up. He walked towards them a little bit, but he collapsed on his knees a little bit later. "You are worthy foes. But I am not so easily defeated. I received my prize, and I shall go now to retrieve the other seals containing my power. You may have saved your town today, but we will meet again!!" He growled, and then he roared with a delirious laughter. He got up again, and yelled to his surviving demon riders. They swooped down and picked him up, and they fled southwards, and into a portal. The kids flew after him, but they were too late to catch him.

The heroes flew around town, realizing that the demon warriors have fled back through the portals. They surveyed the damage to downtown. It wasn't too serious. But the dead were in a quite disturbing amount. "At least we were able to do something. This could have been a lot worse." Blossom commented. Brick nodded and replied, "Yeah, but I have a feeling that the bloodshed does not stop here." The others nodded in agreement. They decided to fly home to rest, and think about the events that have happened.

A/N: Whew! Finally! CH.5 is finally done! This was a really exciting moment. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and stay tuned for Ch.6, "The boys' destinies." As for now, Good day, and read and review please!


	6. The Boys' Destinies

                        **_Heroes From Above: The Birth of An Epic Saga_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the Property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However I do own the ideas for this story.

A/N: Hello everybody, how are you doing? I hoped you enjoyed the previous chapters. Well, here is the long-anticipated Chapter 6.  R.E.A.R. (Read, Enjoy, And Review).

Chapter 6: The Boys' Destinies

          The kids were at home enjoying their short intermission from the previous battle, when all of a sudden Brick felt a supernatural presence.  As he surveyed the room a sudden white light came down from above.  "_Young heroes, you have done well against the first onslaught of the Dark One.  Perhaps it is time that you learn of your destinies._"  Brick heard the voice commissioned to him and his comrades.  The kids suddenly were blinded by the bright light, and when the light dimmed, the kids noticed their surroundings were different.  The kids surveyed their surroundings and noticed that the floor was covered with a white misty fog.  The room was surrounded by golden pillars three times their size.  In the middle of the room was a massive door with gold accents.  Suddenly, the door creaked open and three angels appeared.  The angels were wearing white hoods over their faces.  Each of them motioned the kids to enter.  The lead angel spoke and said, "_It is time_."  The kids, in their state of awe, followed the angels, while the door closed behind them.  

          As the kids entered into the larger chamber area, they continued to stare in disbelief.  In the center of the chamber, sat a great figure, the outline of the figure was bright enough to keep the kids from staring directly at him.  Their bodies trembled.  "Who…who is this person?"  Bubbles whimpered.  The ground shook, as the figure spoke.  "_Silence Bubbles, do not be afraid._"  "How…how did he know my name?"  Bubbles muttered in surprise.  "_I know all._"  The figure explained to the kids that he is the father of time and space, the lord of all humanity. He explained to the kids of the threat of Leonia, and he spoke to them of the prophecy of the ancients. "We met this Leonia in Townsville, what does he want with our town?" Butch asked with curiosity. "_He was searching for the first of his dark seals." _ The lord replied. "The seals?" Buttercup asked. "_Yes, the seals are ten tablets of unimaginable unholy power. Leonia transferred his malice, strength and dark energies into the seals, and scattered them all over the earth prior to his defeat many years ago. He is now searching for those seals again. If he regains all of those seals, he will be able to regain his dominion over the earth." _the lord spoke with concern. The kids gasped, as they realized the horror of the things that will happen if Leonia succeeds. "_That is why we have brought you here. You are the ones destined to defeat Leonia, my young heroes!" _The lord spoke with determination.

          The lord continued to explain to them that they are the only persons who can turn the tide of darkness. The heroes shook their heads in disbelief as they took in the information of their task at hand. "No, no, no, why us? Why must we be the ones to complete this task?"Blossom stammered in disbelief. The lord spoke in a calmer voice, "_Well, Blossom, it's written in your destiny. It's written in all of your destinies! You will become the legendary heroes that will save the world from Leonia's wrath. Find confidence in yourselves. You have what it takes to complete your task._" The kids bowed their heads as they searched their minds and souls to see if they have the courage, the confidence, and the perseverance to take on the task at hand. The lord peered into each of their hearts and continued to speak words of encouragement in their mind.

          Brick was the first to raise his head. "Alright, I shall accept this task. I don't think I have much choice to refuse anyway. Whatever is my destiny, it is now my fate. I will carry out this task in ridding the world of Leonia's corrupting ways, whatever it takes." He spoke in a calm voice. His brothers followed, and raised their heads and replied, "We will go too, for we must have some part in this…thing." The girls just raised their heads and nodded. "_It is settled. You are the legendary heroes that will lead the world to victory over the dark._" 

The lord spoke to an angel standing beside his throne "_Bring to us the legendary weapons that these heroes shall wield, my humble servants._" "_Yes, my_ _lord._" The angel responded. The angel left the room with two other angels while the kids stood in the chamber, thinking with much worry about the task that they must strive to complete. "_Do not burden yourselves with the dread of failure. Have faith, and the task will not seem as difficult as it seems._" The lord spoke suddenly to them, knowing that the kids have some discomforting thoughts with the possibility of losing to Leonia, whom might just have the ability to cause destruction so powerful, the world's fate seems to hang on a piece of thin thread, which might break at any moment. The kids just looked up, and nodded. "Thank you, for your advice, lord." Brick replied. "_Anytime Brick, anytime._" The lord spoke in response.

The angels returned a minute later, each carrying a pair of enchanted weapons. Each angel carried a long halberd and a long bow. Each of the pair of weapons was the color of the kids. The angels gave the halberds to the boys, and the bows to the girls. As the kids held their weapons with amazement, the lord spoke again, "_These are the legendary weapons that are entrusted to you. They are capable of harming the demons in Leonia's legions. They will allow you to defeat your enemies a lot easier, as well as the fact the weapons will play a part in the final battle with Leonia._" The lord watched as the kids get acquainted with their weapons. Brick was swinging his halberd around like a staff, practicing defensive parries, and offensive thrusts. 

While the boys were practicing with their halberds, Bubbles was fidgeting with her baby bluish long bow, trying to figure out how to use it. The lord laughed with amusement, and spoke, "_Just pull the string, Bubbles. When the string glows in a bright blue, release it. Your bow will release an arrow-like beam from it. You never need any arrows for it. Just pull, and release._" Bubbles aimed at a target that one of the angels brought into the chamber, and pulled and released the bowstring. Like the lord said, a light blue beam was released, and shot out towards her target. The target just vaporized. Her sisters tried out their bows too, on other targets, and they were having a very nice time with their new archery skills. "I can get used to this!" Buttercup exclaimed, as she shot and destroyed another target. 

The lord continued to watch the kids try out their equipment, when he suddenly forgot to address the information that the kids must know to defeat Leonia. "_I almost forgot. Brick, you and your brothers need these daggers._" He spoke, as three angels handed Brick and his brothers, three small daggers, which were still sheathed in their scabbards. The boys tried to pull the blades out, but they can only remove the hilts. The blades appeared to be missing. "Where's the blade?" Brick inquired about his dagger. "_It will only appear when the time is right. I will give you further directions when it is time._" The lord replied. The lord then told the kids to examine their weapons closely. The kids looked at their weapons, and noticed that there were three slots on each halberd, and each bow. "_You need the gems of the elementals._" The lord spoke. "_There are a total of eighteen gems, six gems for each of the elements. The gems are the Marshon, Venuita, and the Jupiras. The Marshon contains the elements of fire, the Venuita contains elements of earth, and the Jupiras contain the elements of both wind and water. Collect these gems and insert them into the slots of your weapons._" The kids looked at their weapons, and thought for some time.

Finally, Brick broke the silence, and asked, "Why do we need these gems, lord?" The lord explained to them that the gems are sources of great elemental power that demons cannot corrupt. He also explained that each of the boys and the girls have an inner power of the elements, which got the kids by surprise. "_So that's why the fire at the chemical plants were so easily extinguished by me and my brothers._" Brick thought, as he realized that he is the one with the most skilled ability in the arts of fire. He also realized that Boomer has mastery over water and wind, while Butch has mastery over earth. He beamed as the pieces of the puzzle began to fit into place. The lord continued, "_You must seek the gems in three different locations. Each of the locations is home to a trial of one of the three elements. Complete all trials, and you will gain additional experience in all the elements, and at the end of each trial, you will retrieve the gems for your weapons. The individual gems will bestow power to the person who receives it_."

The children began to understand the logic of the gems, and realize that if they find them, they can be well skilled in the arts of the elements. Brick then inquired about where is the first place they will look for the gems. The lord replied that they would be transported to their locations where they will face the trials and retrieve their gems. He told them in order for them to succeed; they must work together, and the ones who have the particular abilities of a trial must contribute their power to get their companions through the obstacles. Brick then nodded, and realized that he and his companions have to concentrate in their elemental powers to pull through. He then replied to the lord that he is ready, and his companions answered as well. "_Very well, go now my heroes, and good luck._" The lord boasted. With that the kids were led out of the chamber by three angels.

The angels led the kids into a chamber with a crystal platform in the center. The lead angel motioned to the kids to step onto the platform. The kids stepped on the platform and took a deep breath. "_I wish you the best of luck. You will be arriving in at the entrance to the tower of Marshonas, where the Marshon gems are kept. Go through the trial of Marshonas to reach the top, where you must defeat the guardian in order to retrieve the Marshon gems. Once again, I bid you good luck._" The angel replied. The kids nodded, and just stared to the ceiling of the chamber as a bright light shone down on the platform. The light grew brighter, as the kids noticed that the images of the angels began to fade. When the light dimmed, the kids stood before a massive tower.

The kids stared at the tower with amazement. Butch broke the silence and inquired, "Well, shall we go in?" Brick broke out of his trance, and nodded. Blossom and her sisters snapped out of their trances and followed the boys into the labyrinth of the tower of Marshonas. Whatever trials they must face, the kids were ready. The boys walked in, with their halberds raised. The girls raised their bows and pulled on their strings, ready to release and fire when a possible target popped up and spooked them. The kids entered the first chamber of the labyrinth back-to-back, rotating around to make sure nothing could sneak up on them.

The first chamber was a really big lobby. In the far end of the chamber was a large wooden gate, barred by some sort of fiery steel. The gate was separated from the rest of the chamber by a large ravine. The kids hovered near the edge and peered down. The bottom was a pit of very hot lava. "Fire, definitely fire!" Blossom muttered, after she peered down the ravine. "Yep, fire trial. I think you and I have to work extra hard, Bloss!" Brick mentioned. Blossom gulped, as she almost had a panic attack from not being sure on what to do. "Relax!" Brick assured her. "There's no bridge, but no problem, we can just fly across." Butch spoke. As Butch hovered towards the edge, Brick stopped him before he went across. "Wait." Brick told him. Brick picked up a rock and threw it towards the other side. Instantly, a bolt of hot lava shot up from the ravine and disintegrated the rock as it flew over the gap. Butch's eyes bulged when he realized that he could have ended up being fried chicken. The kids peered around the room, trying to find something that will allow them to cross the gap.

The kids kept looking until they found a panel hidden behind a fallen pillar. Brick walked up to the panel, and studied the engravings on it. He shrugged later as he got frustrated with trying to understand the ancient text. He was about to swing his fist to hit it when the panel lit up. He was startled, and realized that he might have figured out something. He continued to wave his hand over the panel, and sure enough, some images suddenly appeared next to him. It was like a magical projection. He was able to see a map of the labyrinth of Marshonas. It showed him the room that he and his companions are currently in. Over where the ravine is, was a bridge spanning from one side of the chamber to the side where the gate was. The image of the bridge was flashing on and off. To Brick, it told him that the bridge can be accessed from another panel near the bridge, on the edge somewhere, which only the powers of fire can reveal.

He hovered over to the edge of the ravine, with his companions. He told them of the solution, and they thought for a while on how to reveal the panel with fire. The kids sent Boomer out of the chamber to look for some dried wood. He came back with a couple sticks. The kids scattered the wood along the edge, and lit them with their eyebeams. The flames burnt along the edge, but no panel appeared. The kids sat down to think again. Brick suddenly got an idea, as he remembered the lord said they must do in order to complete the trials. He called to Blossom to follow him, and they held hands and tried to concentrate on their fire abilities. Sure enough, a bolt of fire suddenly appeared and hit a spot in the ground near the edge. The panel they were looking for suddenly appeared shortly afterward. "Whoa, I didn't know I have fire abilities." Blossom muttered. "You do, trust me." Brick replied. Brick and Blossom went over to the panel and discovered there was a spot for Brick to insert his halberd, and a slot for Blossom to shoot a beam from her bow into. He inserted his halberd and pulled it out while Blossom shot her bow at the panel. Suddenly, the ground shook as the Bridge appeared out of nowhere and the gate before them unbarred and opened. The other kids looked at the bridge that has just appeared and cheered for Brick and Blossom. The kids ventured further into the labyrinth, in search for the Marshon gems.

The kids traveled through the blazing hot rooms, cracking puzzles to unlock doors and so on. They finally opened the final door to reveal a long stairway. The kids flew up the stairway to find themselves at the top of the tower. The top was a lot cooler, and the kids were exposed to the winds at the top. Bubbles let out a sigh of relief, as she felt the cool breeze cool her body. Brick and his companions took a short break on the top. After they were done resting for a bit, they looked around. They noticed that in front of them was a dual set of steps going to a platform on the top. The kids walked up the steps to find a pedestal sitting on the far end of the platform. The kids squinted to see what was on the pedestal, and they saw 6 shimmering red jewels. "The gems!" Buttercup gasped. The kids were about to rush over to pick them up, when they heard a loud roar. The kids looked back to see a big towering giant, covered in flame.

The giant was the guardian of Marshonas. "So, you are seeking the Marshon gems, are you not?" He demanded. "Yes!" Brick replied, while he leveled his halberd before him. "Then prove yourself worthy of the gems!" The guardian replied. With that, the guardian charged towards the heroes, carrying a giant flaming club in one hand, and a flaming axe in the other. The Heroes had some trouble dodging the blows, especially Boomer and Bubbles, because they were skilled in water, and the guardian had some advantage over water. Yet, that weakness that Bubbles and Boomer shared is also their deadliest weapon. Even though the Marshonas guardian has the advantage to destroy water with fire, fire can also be easily destroyed by water. They were both very dangerous to each other. Soon, Boomer and Bubbles learned to use their abilities to harm the guardian. The guardian was slowing losing his strength. Not only that, but with every strike from Brick's Halberd, and Blossom's bow-beam, the guardian's energy was drained. Brick and Blossom ended up having most of the guardian's powers, and they finished the guardian with a pair of final blows.

The guardian disappeared, and a voice spoke, "_You have completed the first trial. Congratulations. You are now free to retrieve the gems._" The heroes nodded, and walked over to the pedestal, and collected the gems. Each of the heroes took a gem and inserted them into the slots on their weapons. A soft flash of red light was emitted from the weapon as the gem was locked into place. The heroes suddenly felt stronger in the arts of fire. They could feel that the heat from the chambers below wasn't unbearable anymore. Some how, Bubbles and Boomer, as well as everybody, developed a higher resistance against fire attacks. The kids smiled to each other, as they suddenly realized that a bright light was shinning on them. As the light dimmed, the kids were standing before another tower, in a tropical forest. They heard a voice telling them that the tower was called the tower of Venuitalo. The tower was a lot shorter, but wider. They guessed that this tower housed the Venuita gems. They ventured inside, eager to find the gems they need.

The kids did pretty well through the tower, and this time, Buttercup and Butch led the group through the labyrinth, and many earth relating puzzles stood in their ways. The kids made it to the top to see the beautiful canopy of the forest before them. They stopped admiring the beauty, when they remembered the task at hand. They climbed up the steps towards the platform, and sure enough, there was another pedestal sitting on the far end. The kids peered around quickly, having a feeling that they must face the guardian of the stone. They seen, nor felt nothing after a while, and just walked towards the pedestal. Suddenly, the ground beneath them shook.

The ground shook very violently, and cracked rapidly. The kids hovered in the air just in time, as they look below to see the ground collapse under them and fall into a deep pit. They flew to the edge and landed, and peered around once again to see if they could find what was causing that tremor. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a boulder flew towards them, and knocked Brick against the wall. He pushed the boulder off him, and stepped out, feeling a little dizzy. The kids gasped in shock, as they saw their companion got hit by a big rock and was knocked to the side. As they looked towards where the boulder came from, they were met with two more boulders. This time, it missed Buttercup and Butch, but it hit Bubbles and Boomer, and they were flung back towards where Brick was. The two of them were unconscious and could not get up. The remaining heroes looked towards the direction of the boulders again to see a medium sized woman-like figure made of stone hovering in mid air, above the pit.

The Venuitalo guardian laughed, and said, "You want the gems I presume. Well fight for it." The kids fought against the guardian with ferocity. During half of the battle, Bubbles and Boomer regained consciousness, and joined the fray. The kids continued to give volleys after volleys of elemental attacks from their weapons. Soon the guardian began to weaken. However, Buttercup's and Butch's elemental attacks were ineffective. They realized later that the guardian had a natural resistance against it's own element unlike the previous guardian they fought, and they were forced to fight the guardian with standard strikes from their weapons. But the guardian was defeated nonetheless after a short while. The kids retrieved the Venuita gems and placed them in their weapons. They felt they can strike their foes with blows reinforced with the power of the earth. The victorious heroes were about to walk down the steps when the bright light shone on them again, and they appeared before yet another tower, in a cold, and barren wasteland, covered in ice.

The kids approached the tower entrance, shivering and just really eager to get the gems and go, out of the cold wasteland, and into the warm climates of Townsville. "_You made it this far , your first task against Leonia is almost done. In there, the tower of Jupirasiu, is where you will find the gems of Jupiras_." A voice said to them. They nodded, as they shivered in cold. Bubbles and Boomer led the charge, and they flew into the tower, solving the necessary puzzles in order to advance through the labyrinth. They finally reached the top, and rushed to the pedestal. Suddenly, Buttercup slipped and fell on the treacherous ice. "Ow!!!" She groaned in pain as she rubbed her sore behind. Butch tended to her, and was about to help her up, when seven icicles came flying towards them. Brick defended his companions against the icicles with a wave of his halberd, releasing a wave of flame at the icy projectiles. They melted, and steam clouded the area.

When the steam cleared, a tall figure, whom appears frozen solid, stood at the corner of the arena. "I am the guardian of Jupirasiu! If you want the gems, you have to fight me!" He charged at the kids and released wave after wave of icy projectiles as he ran. The kids were able to barely dodge the first wave of projectiles, but against the second one, they were unlucky. Luckily Boomer and Bubbles took less damage from the projectiles, but their companions were getting hit hard, especially Brick and Blossom, whom had the strangest elemental weakness and strengths. Bubbles and Boomer developed a strategy, and they began to shield their companions against the guardian's icy attacks, while the others behind attacked the guardian with elemental attacks from a safe distance. Soon enough, Brick was able to jump in the air, and with the combined power of the Venuita gem, he was able to release a strong elemental combination blast. The guardian roared in pain as he melted to liquid and faded. The kids were victorious against the guardians, and they have passed the trials.

After the kids have placed the Jupiras gems into their weapons, they heard the lord's voice. "_You have done magnificently, young heroes. Truly, you are ready to face Leonia. I know you are weary from the trials. Rest assured, you have some time to rest before proceeding to face Leonia head on. You will be transported to Townsville, where you will be able to rest. Do not worry. No one will be suspicious about your absence. Go home now, and rest!_" The kids smiled at each other as they were transported back home.

The kids appeared in their living rooms, and they realized that they were gone for only two hours. The Professor didn't even notice they were gone. The kids just chuckled, and put away their weapons somewhere safe, and had a meal. After their meal, they said good night to each other, and went to bed. Brick went to bed thinking about their quest. After a while he just shrugged and thought, "_Whatever comes my way, and I'll be ready._" He chuckled a little bit more, and dozed off.

A/N: Well, that's it for Chapter 6. A lot of things have been done. Well, I hope you enjoy it, and please read and review! As for now, good day! Stay tuned for Chapter 7! You wouldn't want to miss it!


	7. Leonia's Search

            **_Heroes From Above: The Birth of An Epic Saga_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the Property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However I do own the ideas for this story.

A/N: Hello everybody, how are you doing? I hoped you enjoyed the previous chapters. Well, here is the long-anticipated Chapter 7.  R.E.A.R. (Read, Enjoy, And Review).

Chapter 7: Leonia's Search

            Back at Leonia's fortress, his minions have made some new additions to the place.  Improved battle locations for sentries to stand watch over the entrance to the fortress have been established. Leonia's forces have exponentially increased, due to his increase in strength from the unleashing of the first seal.  Leonia is in the throne room, pacing to and fro, trying to pinpoint the location of his next strike.  In the background, an orc impatiently twiddles his thumbs loudly in boredom.  Leonia sits back down on his throne and strikes the orc with a blast from his staff.  The orc immediately disintegrates, before his body reaches the ground.  "Incompetent orc! Anybody else disturbing me will be dealt the same fate."  The chamber went dead silent, as the balrog spoke in rage. After ensuring that his minions are taught a lesson, Leonia sat back down to resume his concentration on the second seal's location. He grinned a minute later, with the most devilish look on his face. "_I shall go and retrieve the second seal, after I have a word with my minions._" With that, he roared in laughter as he planned how he should strike.

After the events from the night before, the kids were at home, trying to relax and rest up for the inevitable second encounter with Leonia. Bubbles was playing with Boomer on their video game system in the family room. At the end of their game, Bubbles was the victor, with an impressive score. "Rats! You beat me!" Boomer groaned, as he glanced back and forth between the television screen and Bubbles' face. He could not believe that Bubbles had beaten him with such an impressive performance on a game, which he thought he had mastered.

While Bubbles and Boomer played each other in a rematch, Butch and Buttercup were working on mastering their weapons against a variety of foes. Even though they believed that they had mastered their abilities during the three trials, they knew they could always hone their abilities to do more. The pair went down to the danger grid and entered a couple subroutines for the hologram system to project foes for them. They programmed their foes to be ferocious, and quite cunning.

 After they were satisfied with their modifications to the holograms, they stepped into the chamber and began their training. "Hyah!!" Butch shouted, as he sliced through several of the holographic replicas of demons they fought two days ago in downtown Townsville. Buttercup was in the far corner of the arena, taking on a charging group of enemies. She shot them down with ease. "That's a new high score! I got eighty confirmed kills!" She boasted. Her companion complimented her, but then boasted that he can do better than her. "Hmph! We'll see about that!" She snapped back at him, and continued to slay many of the enemies that came at her.

While Butch and Buttercup was training in the danger grid, Blossom was in the living room, trying to read a book. She was continuously distracted by the sounds of fighting coming from the Professor's lab. "Can they please quiet down?" She muttered to herself. "The professor should have at least added some sound proof material into the walls of his lab!" Brick spoke, as he walked into the living room. "How can I take a nap with those noises keeping me up?!" He growled a moment later. He hovered towards Blossom and sat down on the sofa beside her. "Rats, I can't relax anyway, I can't help myself from thinking about what is Leonia going to do." He spoke with a frustrated tone. Blossom looked at him, and smiled. She spoke, "Well, we'll be ready. Besides, everyone will be there to support you when it is time to fight Leonia again." She smiled at him again, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Relax for now, try not to frustrate yourself. You want to be ready, right?" She asked him a moment later. He smiled and nodded. Blossom then spent the rest of the day reading her book, while she laid her head on Brick's shoulder. Brick just looked at her and smiled. He dozed off a little later, when the noises from the lab suddenly became white noise.

There seems to be a major commotion in Leonia's stronghold. Many of the demons and orcs were marching towards a large chamber. The chamber resembled a giant auditorium, which was dug out by the orcs when they tunneled to make more chambers for Leonia's fortress. The minions of Leonia formed into single file to take their seats on wooden benches, which was bolted into the earth walls. In the center of the chamber was a stage, and a row consisting of many large seats was placed along the stage. Many of Leonia's elite councils were seated on those seats. In the middle of that row of seats, was a throne. Kradisgh, one of Leonia's elite councils, sat on a seat next to the throne. He looked on to supervise the entry of the minions as he waited for Leonia to appear.

While the orcs and demons marched into the auditorium, Leonia was getting ready to leave his personal quarters. After he was satisfied with the dark shine of his armor, he stepped out of his quarters, and walked through a narrow passageway, leading towards the back door of the auditorium. He approached the door and two guards hailed him. "Your minions are ready for your commands, master." The guards replied. He nodded, and went through the door, appearing behind the row of seats on the stage. The room went silent, as the minions noticed Leonia's presence. "Hail Leonia, Master of Darkness!!!" They all roared in unison, as Leonia took his seat on the throne.

Leonia looked at his loyal minions and smiled. He raised his left hand and the chamber became silent once again. "Greetings, my minions. As you know, it is once again time that we cover this world in our wrath!" He roared. "You have done well in the first battle in Townsville! You have fought down to the very last warrior, which I am proud of you all!" He continued. "Now we shall march towards the next target. We shall then pillage and burn every human structure, and capture the second seal!" He roared, while his minions responded to his commission in honor and determination. Leonia continued to address where exactly they would strike next.  He advised them against their foes. He finished his address and allowed his elite councils to stand up and divide the minions into new battalions. They continued to discuss strategies against the human defenses.

Forty minutes passed, and the main doors of the auditorium flung open. Leonia's minions charged out of the auditorium, and ran towards the armory. They came forth from the armory moments later, fully equipped for war. They assembled themselves outside the fortress.  From the sky, one could see masses of warriors, in their individual battalions. Leonia stepped out of the main gates, with his staff and scimitar. He roared final commands to his minions and mounted his undead griffin steed. He rose into the sky, with many of his elite councils riding on undead griffins behind him. Leonia looked down, to see many of the battalions marching forward towards a portal that would take them to their next strike. As the last Battalion marched through, he saw the Marzul running at full speed and leaping into the portal. Ensuring that his minions made it to the other side, he motioned for his riders to follow him into the portal. The riders swooped down, and disappeared beyond the vortex.

While the enemy forces made their way to strike the next seal's hiding place, the six heroes are just finishing up whatever they were doing to relax before the next encounter. Brick woke up suddenly and blinked at an uncontrollably rapid rate.  After surveying his environment, he sighed in relief, as it seemed all was peaceful at home.  Thoughts begin to flow as he realized that imminent danger was far from home.  "_Another premonition._ _I must be the one that the sovereign force from heaven has chosen to know things before they come to pass._"  Brick thought, as he put some of the pieces of the puzzle together.  "_You are right, young Brick.  You have been chosen to have more defined abilities than your companions._"  A voice spoke suddenly.  The voice continued to speak to Brick, telling him about Leonia's plan of attack to retrieve his seals.  Brick suddenly exclaimed, "The second seal is in India!?!?"  Startled by Brick's sudden outburst, Blossom fell off the sofa.  

Still shaken by Brick's sudden outburst, Blossom absorbed the information piece by piece.  Regaining her nerves, she stood upright and spoke in a concerned tone, knowing the "time" had come.  "It's Leonia, isn't it?  How much time do we have?"  Brick just nodded and implied the urgency for them to depart to their fateful and inevitable quest.  Blossom just looked down, as she realized that they have entrusted to carry out.  She left to round up the rest of the companions.  

Preparations were made to ensure a successful journey.  Basic arrangements encompassed provisions such as rations, articles of clothing, and modified packs for the storage of their enchanted weapons.  Brick looked out the window towards the eastern horizon and pondered the distance of their long journey to India.  There would be an enormous amount of energy exerted to transverse such a great distance.  "_Well, there's only one way to find out if we can do this.  Let's do this thing!!!_"  He went back to his companions and informed them that the time of departure was at hand.  They wrote a note to the professor informing him of their decision to leave and they would be back as soon as possible.  They step outside and take one last look, before leaping into the air towards India.  

          Meanwhile, at the capital of India, New Delhi, villagers were doing their daily routines of sowing, trading, and running local shops.  At one of the local shops in the marketplace, where villagers were buying and selling their wares, when a loud boom was heard from a short distance.  Curious by the thunderous noise, the villagers left everything behind and ran to where the commotion was taking place.  The curious looks were soon transformed to terror and horror, when a swarm of hideous monsters ravaged the marketplace.  They were destroying everything in their paths.  Men, women, and children were treated equally with sheer brutality and no mercy was shown.  Behind the ruthless attackers was one of Leonia's elite councils.  "Leave none alive!  Burn everything in sight!  Do not relent your attacks, but unleash all your ferocity!"  The demon yelled with a commanding roar and the scent of burning coming from his nostrils.  Moments later, that part of New Delhi was reduced to ash and rubble.  

          When the Leonia's second wave of attack was unleashed upon the remainder of the city, the heroes closed the gap to their destination at an alarming rate.  Seconds later, there was a bright flash in the sky as the six heroes arrived.  "I never knew we could travel at such a velocity!  Butch exclaimed.  They checked to make sure they still had their equipment. As they gazed around the city of New Delhi, they caught sight of the enemy approaching a local mob of militias.  They knew they would not stand a chance and flew in to assist them in defending the town.

            The militia were barricading themselves from the charging demon warriors with debris, furniture, and anything they could get their hands on, that might provide sufficient protection against their foes. However, their efforts were to no avail, as the demons just leapt over the wall of stacked items as though it was a footstool.  The demons jumped on the terrified men and killed them with ease. The men fired frantically with their rifles, but missed the demons, due to their shaken state. Even those whom had their nerves could not kill the demons, for their thick hide deflected the bullets as they impacted. The demons then ran away from the terrified militia and prepared for a devastating attack. The demons were about to spring into attack, when they were suddenly impaled by the boys' halberds, disintegrating them on contact. The boys continued to swing their halberds around, defeating every single one of the demon warriors. Brick was busy fighting against a demon champion, whom was attempting to thrust his broad sword into Brick's side. Brick deflected the sword thrusts with the staff part of his halberd and counter-attacked with the blunt end of the weapon. The demon was knocked back, and before it could swing back at Brick, Brick ran his halberd through the demon and reduced it to ashes.  

          While the boys are busy fighting the demons up close, the girls were in the air, raining bolts of green, blue, and red beams on the enemy on the far end. Buttercup noticed something from the corner of her eye, as she noticed that more demon reinforcements were rushing to join their comrades from the south. "_There's got to be a way I can hit a lot of them from afar before they reach the boys, or else we will have a big handful of ugly horned guys to take out._" She thought, as she followed the demon reinforcements with her gaze. She aimed her bow at the demons. When they came into range, she concentrated her abilities and shot a bolt of energy at the demons. The bolt missed the demon it was meant for and shot into the ground beneath the demons. The ground suddenly shook, and ruptured upward sending chunks of earth flying into the air. Many of the demons were thrown away by the blast, killed instantly upon impact. "Whoa!!!" Buttercup muttered, as her companions stopped fighting for the moment to see what she had done. "Sweet!!" Buttercup exclaimed, as she repeated the same attack over and over again, sending many of the demons away from the battlefield. The remaining Powerpuff Girls tried to concentrate on their abilities and similar devastating results were achieved, which were huge waves of water and sudden bursts of flame, wiping out tons of the advancing warriors.

          The boys were just finishing off a couple of the enemies in their vicinity, when they noticed the advancing reinforcements, with the enemy warriors flying in the air, as they took the elemental blasts from the girls. "Hey!! Save some for us!!" Butch shouted to the girls. "Cool, I wonder if we can do something like that." Brick inquired. "_You can, young heroes. You can._" A voice suddenly spoke to the boys. The young boys nodded and looked towards the direction where the enemies came from. As the smoke and debris cleared, the boys saw that there were more enemies, orcs and demons alike, coming straight for them. "Let's do this!!!" Exclaimed Brick, as he leveled the tip of his halberd's blade at the enemy. Suddenly, a bright red glow was emitted from the blade. Brick blinked and said, "Burn, you overgrown scaled uglies!!" After he said that, a bolt of flame was released from the halberd's blade, and shot out towards the advancing horde.  The blast incinerated many of them on contact. His Brothers followed suit, releasing their own elemental wrath upon the enemy. Cold winter winds suddenly came down and blew upon the advancing warriors, freezing them solid, while stone projectiles were thrown at them at high speeds and smashed them to smithereens.

          While the heroes fought against the horde of enemies, Leonia approaches with his griffin escort.  "I can feel the presence of the seal close by.  We must make haste." Leonia spoke to his escorts. Leonia looked down and was startled to see the six heroes defeating his minions below. "So they want to meddle with my plans." He muttered to himself, as he concocted a stratagem to use on the six heroes. Leonia peered around to locate other minions that were moving to and fro. In the east, he caught sight of the Marzul mutilating the villagers and pilfering their houses.  He let out a loud growl and the Marzul heeded his command.  The Marzul ran to engage the heroes, while Leonia and his escorts flew towards the west, desperate to retrieve the seal.  Brick noticed Leonia flying overhead and before he could react, one of the Marzul struck him hard. The heroes were forced to defend themselves against the oncoming Marzul and must deal with Leonia Later.

          Closing in on his mark, Leonia catches sight of the hillside.  He feels a strong vibe coming from the cave ahead. Leonia and the rest of the riders land near the entrance to the cave and dismounted.  "Wait here until I return.  Do not let anyone enter this perimeter."  Leonia commanded.  His minions growled in acknowledgement.  Leonia then rushed into the cave with great anticipation.  To his surprise, he found some cloaked figures standing in his way.  "We know what you have come for Leonia.  We are the imperial guardians that stand between you and your prize." Leonia scoffed, and muttered, "Get out of my way, you pathetic, powerless humans!" The guardians reached into their cloaks and unsheathed their swords. The guardians swung their blades at Leonia, and knocked him back hard. They managed to do some considerable damage to him. Leonia was slammed into the cave wall, when one of the guardians threw an explosive projectile at him. Leonia came back out, grumbled for a bit and leapt at the guardians, and managed to defeat them after a while.

          The guardians now lay dead on the cave floor, after Leonia unleashed his wrath without any mercy. With the guardians defeated, Leonia walked further into the cave and found what he was looking for, the seal hidden behind some rocks. He picked it up and broke it, unleashing some of the power within. "Excellent! Now I can surely bring out more wrath and destruction!" He roared. He rushed outside, and roared loudly and victoriously to his minions. "I have the seal! Let's lay waste to this land! Leave no building standing! Burn everything and everyone to the ground!" He commanded, as he mounted his steed and flew back towards central New Delhi.

          The heroes were fighting pretty roughly, as they tried to defeat the Marzul. Remarkably, Brick finds the Marzul stronger than the last time he faced them. However, he quickly got around, and managed to figure out the weaknesses of the Marzul. Brick told his companions to strike near the necks with a strong elemental attack.  They nodded and struck the Marzul hard with their attacks. The Marzul just disintegrated easily, as they are not resistant against those kinds of attacks. The six companions defeated the rest of the Marzul, and diverted their attention towards the direction of where they last saw Leonia went. 

          Moments later, Leonia went flying over their heads with his griffin. He threw several fireballs at them, and the kids were able to resist the effects of the projectiles. However, Bubbles and Boomer felt slightly weakened. Apparently, the auras from the Marshon gems provided only a small amount of protection. They quickly got over the weakness from the blasts, as they learn to adapt to the elemental attacks. Brick leapt into the sky, with his siblings following close behind. They thrust their halberds at Leonia, deflecting his volley of projectiles at the same time. The halberds struck Leonia, and he was knocked off his steed. Leonia fell down and landed on his head. The demon got back up a moment later, groaning in pain. "_They're stronger than I thought_." He thought, as he picked up his scimitar and leapt towards the boys. The Demon's charge was cut short, when he was met with a couple of the Girls elemental volleys. The ground shot out and struck him, as he burned under the powerful flames. The demon could not escape, as the cold winds were slowing him down. The blast left Leonia wounded and exhausted on the ground.

          As Leonia tried to get up, Brick spoke out to his brothers. Some time later, "Halberd Ballistic Barrage!!!" was heard a mile away. Leonia was struck with so much force from the Halberd blows, he was sent flying back for a distance. The demon got up, and fell back down to his knees once again. "My, my. You have become a thorn in my side." He spoke. "But I have retrieve my seal, there is nothing you can do to stop me from getting the rest!" He continued, as he suddenly cast a spell from his staff. The blast was so devastating, it knocked the six heroes back from their positions, and knocked them all unconscious. Brick miraculously woke up moments later, as he saw the demon being carried away to safety by one of the griffin riders. "Leonia's wrath has been stopped here. I have a feeling that we need to grow stronger to defend against his forces from now on." He muttered to himself.

          The destruction to New Delhi was terrible, but at least a good portion of it was saved, thanks to the six companions' efforts. The remaining children were revived moments later. As they question Brick about what happened, he told them that Leonia has escaped and he will probably strike elsewhere. "Oh, he got away again!" Buttercup scowled. "Don't worry, at least we kicked his sorry butt before he left, I think we'll be able to actually destroy him later!" Butch replied. The kids then nodded, and flew back to Townsville to rest and prepare for the third encounter.

A/N: Well, that's it for Chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it. I am pleased at your reviews. It has taken me awhile to create this whole event thing with the seals and everything. Well, stay tuned for Ch.8: "The burning of the Orient", coming soon… Read and Review!


	8. The Burning of the Orient

            **_Heroes From Above: The Birth of An Epic Saga_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the Property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However I do own the ideas for this story.

A/N: Hello everybody, how are you doing today? I hoped you enjoyed the previous chapters. Well, here is the exciting Chapter 8.  R.E.A.R. (Read, Enjoy, And Review).

Chapter 8: The Burning Of The Orient

          After the destruction of New Delhi, you find Leonia and his minions resting and gearing up for their next invasion.  Leonia is once again pacing to and fro in his personal quarters.  While strategizing on the location of the third seal, his train of thought is constantly interrupted by intermittent throbs of pain throughout his body.  "Darn those children.  Who do they think they are?!  I will not be so easily defeated next time."  He scowled to himself in disgust.  Suddenly, an orc walked in and was immediately met with a loud roar.  "Did I not say that I should not be disturbed?"  Leonia scolded as he glared at the orc and a puddle of urine appearing beneath the pathetic creature.  The orc whimpered cowardly as it spoke.  "Master, I am sorry.  I just wanted to report that Master Kradisgh needed to see you."  Leonia calmed down and told the orc to inform Kradisgh that his conference had been granted.  

          As Kradisgh entered Leonia's quarters, he hailed "The Dark One."  Leonia nodded and said to have a seat.  "What tidings do you bring, my loyal subject?"  Leonia inquired.  "I may have a solution to get rid of those pesky children."   Kradisgh boasted. "Continue."  The intrigued Leonia replied. Kradisgh continued to explain that there was something ominous buried in China long ago. "The thing that is buried is a beast. The Chinese refer to this horrifying creature as 'Seefutt', or 'Eloh Ttub'." Kradisgh explained. "It may be of some use to us, my lord. The beast is so terrifying, that the world has never laid eyes on anything like it."  Kradisgh continued to explain that the beast had unimaginable powers, but assured that it was no match against the great Leonia.  Leonia chuckled sinisterly, as he drooled over the possibilities of attaining such a magnificent beast.  "So where exactly is this…powerful beast?"   Leonia inquired with extreme eagerness. "We think the beast was buried in the outskirts of the Chinese village of Chee Saw. Our dark mages are focusing on its exact location as we speak, my lord." Kradisgh replied. "Good, you are dismissed. Report to me later when you made progress." Leonia grunted. Kradisgh bowed and left the chamber.

          The six heroes returned to Townsville, feeling relieved that they had done all they can to protect New Delhi. However, they were also feeling disappointed that they could not end Leonia's wrath there. "Do you think we will actually defeat Leonia?" Blossom asked Brick, as they flew by the outskirts of Townsville. "I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling we will." Brick replied. "I certainly hope so." Blossom spoke again a little bit later, as they flew closer to their home.

          The kids landed in the Powerpuff's bedroom, and sat down on the beanbag cushions in the corner. "Phew! What a rush. I definitely need a break before our next fight!" Buttercup boasted, as she yawned wearily. "You got that right, sweetie." Butch replied, as he laid down his halberd and closed his eyes for a quick shut-eye. Brick and Blossom went downstairs to inform the professor of their return, while the rest of their companions rested.

          Upon seeing the two kids, the professor sighed in relief. "Where did you guys go to? I was worried sick!" The professor inquired. Brick and Blossom looked at each other and sighed. They knew they have to let the professor know about their quest. They spent the next twenty minutes explaining to the professor about their destiny. The Professor took in the information and was quite shocked. "So, must you be the ones to do this?" He asked. "Yes, Professor. We must, or else there will be no one who could stand in his way." Brick replied. The professor sighed and nodded after a moment. "Ok, do what you guys must do. But please be careful." He warned them.

          The professor told the couple to wait for a moment, while he went into his lab to find something that might be of some use. He came back a little bit later, carrying several small vials filled with a bluish liquid. "This is an advanced form of Chemical X. I think it could provide you with an energy boost when you need it." He explained. The two children took the vials and thanked him. "I appreciate your help professor, but are you sure these will help? After what we went through, these might not be enough to give us the power we need." Blossom spoke as she shook a vial, while looking at it's contents and sloshing it to and fro. "Well, just keep it just in case, you never know." The professor replied. The two just nodded and hovered back upstairs, passing out the vials to their companions.

          The next day, Leonia awaits Kradisgh's report on the whereabouts of 'Seefut'. There was a call heard outside Leonia's throne room. "Master Kradisgh brings tidings!!" the guards outside roared. "Send him in!" Leonia called, as he watched Kradisgh walk in and kneel in front of the dark balrog. "Master Leonia, I bring the good news!" He spoke as he got up. "Have you found Seefut's whereabouts?" Leonia asked his elite subject. "Yes, my liege. We also know how to remove him from his underground prison." Kradisgh boasted.

Kradisgh continued to explain the possible enemy defenses they face there. "In the foot hills off the west of Chee Saw?" Leonia inquired as he studies the map that Kradisgh brought out, pointing at a specific region with his finger. "Yes, my liege." Kradisgh replied. "I feel the presence of my third seal in the proximity of Seefut's location." Leonia muttered. "Then we can retrieve two prizes in one place!" Kradisgh boasted. "Yes. Ready our forces, Kradisgh." Leonia replied, as he watches Kradisgh hail him and walk out of the room.

          The forces of Leonia are once again preparing for another assault. This time, there were more defined troops in Leonia's ranks. Many of the orcs are now armed with sharper blades. Not only that, but their agility had improved as well. New forms of the demon warriors have been trained. Horrifying demon berserkers were armed with dark, crimson, and twisted swords. During training, those berserkers pulverized the training dummies without breaking a sweat, even though the dummies were reinforced with the thickest metal available. Also the Griffins have grown in number, more than tripling their population, as well as learning how to fly in formation. The minions have gathered themselves into individual battalions outside of the fortress, ready to fight for their master again. The darkness surrounding Leonia's fortress had driven away all of the living creatures living nearby. This was a grim sight indeed.

          Back at Townsville, the six children prepare for another call.  Most of them were packing more useful equipment into their packs and replacing those items that proved useless against the demons in the previous battle.  Butch was juggling with sticks of dynamite and a fireball appearing and disappearing from the palm of his hand.  "I'm bored.  I wonder if I can do something different with these things?"  He asked, as he accidentally lit one of the fuses.  "Oops!!!"   He muttered as he quickly blew out the fuse.  "Are you trying to burn down my house and blow us all up in the process?"  His girlfriend exclaimed.    Grinning sheepishly, Butch tucked the sticks of dynamite into his pack.  "I'll save these for another day."  He said embarrassingly.  "If you do something stupid like that again, I'm going to kill you!!"  Buttercup warned.  

          Brick was in the danger grid, going over a training session with Blossom. "See if you can toss those large pieces of debris at me, Bloss!" Brick shouted as he watched Blossom pick up a large chunk of what seems to be the remains of a skyscraper wall. "Ready?" Blossom inquired, as she took aim at Brick. Brick lowered his halberd towards the target and responded, "Ready when you are." Blossom feigned to toss the projectile with a right hand throw, as she then threw it at Brick with her left hand, sending the object curving to the left as it made its way to Brick. However, Brick was not tricked by Blossom's cunning move, as he raised his halberd towards the object and deflected it. "Nice counter!" Blossom shouted. "More please!" Brick boasted as he prepped to take on another piece of holographic debris. They went on practicing the ability to stop dangerous projectiles that could hit them in a real situation.

          Bubbles was in the living room, using the time they have for a break to draw some pictures. Boomer walked in carrying his halberd with him. "Hey Boomer! See my picture? Is it good?" Bubbles asked him, as she noticed him walking into the room. "Yeah Bubbles, it's great." He replied as he took a seat on the sofa. He was wearing something interesting on his belt. "Umm, what's that?" Bubbles inquired as she pointed to the object. "It's my modified belt. I can store some of our compact equipment on my belt for easy reach." He replied, as he pointed to five vials that were fitted nicely onto slots on his belt. "This way, I can reach for medical supplies faster." Bubbles grinned as she realized that the belt was a good idea. "Can you make me one? I would like to reach for the stuff I need quick as well!" Boomer nodded and said that he would make a belt for her. Boomer kissed her on the cheek gently, before he left the room to make another belt.

          The sun was just rising from the horizon in the outskirts of the village of Chee Saw, in China.  In the distance, a rooster crowed faintly from the east.  All of a sudden, the fowl cried out a loud shriek and then there was dead silence.  Soon after the silence, was the familiar orchestrated sound of steel boots marching.  Dark banners were held by silhouettes in the east.  As they approached the village, the hideous figures became more apparent.  One of the straw huts in the village was stirred.  Two men stepped out to investigate and were flabbergasted at the oncoming horde.  "We must alert the militia that we may be under attack by hideous creatures."  One of the men shouted, as he ran towards the town square.  After reaching the town square, he rang the bell desperately, alerting the other villagers of the imminent danger and was immediately pierced with an arrow.  

          Back at the military base to the west, a Chinese soldier was making his morning rounds, when he heard the faint ringing of a bell.  He took his binoculars and looked towards the east, where he witnessed the beasts rampaging through the village.  He ran to the center of the base and rang the wartime alarm.  From all parts of the base, sirens were going off, informing the troops to prepare for battle.  A division of armor units rode towards Chee Saw in haste.  As they closed in on the group of orcs, the tanks released their main guns  at them, shattering many of them to pieces and sending remains all over.  Thinking the threat was over, the men stop firing and peered out of the tank hatches.  Without time to react, they were bombarded by fireballs unleashed by orc shamans from afar.  Unfortunately, the men could not return fire and was completely destroyed.  From the base, the other men helplessly witnessed the horrific death of their comrades.  

          Back at Townsville, Brick and Blossom were relaxing, after an intense training session.  Brick was rubbing a sore spot on his head, as he spoke.  "That chunk of debris hit me square in the head.  You nailed me that time."  Blossom stuck out her tongue at him, as she boasted.  "I told you I have good aim."  The coupled chuckled and continued relaxing.  Their peace and quiet was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.  "_It is time.  Leonia's forces have been spotted in __Central China__ and the nearby villages are under attack.  You must respond immediately." _The duo nodded to each other as they yelled in unison.  "All hands!  It's time!  Grab your supplies and let's kick some ugly demon booty!!!"  After everyone got ready, the heroes flew to the east, on their way to save China from destruction.

          The Chinese soldiers were pinned down by fiery blasts from the warlocks.  Many of their dead comrades rose as zombies and began terrorizing the Chinese within their ranks.  The zombies were going rampant, since they were under no one's control.  Many of the orcs stopped their attacks on the humans to defend against the wandering zombies.  Chaos was definitely unleashed in the village of Chee Saw.  The chances of survival for the humans became more and more bleak.  Suddenly, there was a great flash in the sky and there appeared the heroes, just in time to save the day.  The boys swooped down and released beams of elemental energy on the enemies, while the girls provided archery support from behind. The zombies disintegrated upon impact, while some of the orcs and demons were hit by the girls' attacks.  Just as victory seemed to be at hand, a second wave of demon berserkers charged from behind.  The frightened Chinese soldiers were taken by surprised and were brutally mutilated.  The remaining humans managed to escape, once the six heroes stood in the path of the bloody onslaught.  

            As the children fought hard in the village, Leonia and his legions headed towards a remote location in the western foothills.  They start running half way towards a fork in the road.  Leonia knew just where those roads lead to. He turned around towards his minions and instructed them.  "Kradisgh, take half of the battalion and head towards Seefut's location and unleash it upon Chee Saw.  I'll take the rest to retrieve the third seal."  The elite council acknowledged and commanded half of the men to follow him, down the left path of the fork.  After seeing his minions going to unleash Seefut, he took his men and charged down the right side.  Leonia and his group of warriors easily retrieves the third seal and charges full force towards Chee Saw to join his other minions in battle.  

                 Meanwhile, Kradisgh and his minions walked onto a plateau, overlooking the bloody battle below.  They form a circle around the plateau and begin to chant.  "Dai fay gee, hay sun, yee gah, nay mo aw see yee gah, hayyyyyyy sunnnnn!!!!"  Kradisgh chanted from an ancient scroll.  The ground shook violently, as cracks formed in the ground.  Dark green vapors rose from the cracks.  The odor from the cracks was so unbearable, some demons fainted, while others became nauseous.  The ground continued to shake violently, until a massive brown, lizard like beast erupted from below.  The beast roared, "Sei chow sin waw?!"  Kradisgh immediately cast a spell on the beast, rendering it loyal to Leonia's forces.  Kradisgh then spoke some words in a ancient tongue, commanding the beast to attack the village. Kradisgh and his forces ran down the dirt path, following in the wake of the huge beast.

                 As Leonia neared the Village, he saw that many of his warriors were being slaughtered by the children. "_They have come to meddle with my plans, as I expected. They will be surprised once they take on Seefut._" Leonia thought, as he looked back towards the foothills, to see a huge beast dashing towards him. "_My, my! That's a magnificent creature!_" He thought to himself in amazement. He realized that to improve his chances of winning, the griffins had to provide air support for the beast. The full destruction of the people of China had begun.

                 Brick was just hovering in the air, after unleashing a wave of flames upon the enemies on the ground, when he noticed a massive figure moving towards him. "Oh my gosh! Guys, we got a big ugly coming towards us!!!" He warned his comrades. They looked towards the place he was pointing at and were shocked at the creature's massive size. "That's bigger than any monster I've ever fought! What is that horrible smell?" Blossom inquired, as she pinched her nose. The kids hovered at the edge of the village, waiting impatiently to engage. 

                 The horrible tension was finally cut short, as the beast got on all fours and released several brown projectiles from holes in his head. The projectiles hit the ground beneath the kids, causing massive explosions. Many of the Chinese soldiers near the explosions grasped their necks as they suffocated to death, while others had serious burns on their skins. The children nearly fainted from the projectiles, as the toxic vapors spread down wind from where the projectiles hit. "It's massacring the men below us! We have to stop it!" Buttercup shouted as she coughed due to the toxic gases. The six heroes flew towards the beast, but were engaged by undead griffin riders. They fought hard to destroy the griffins. After a while they managed to defeat the griffins.

                 Leonia watched the heroes move in on his beast. He grinned at the destruction Seefut was doing to the village. He became worried as the heroes closed in on Seefut. He ordered most of the surviving griffins to surround Seefut as he attacked the village. The griffins swarmed around Seefut, providing defense for the monster. The task of slaying Seefut had become much more difficult.

                 The heroes stopped in their tracks as they saw the griffins flying around the monster. "How are we gonna take them all?" Blossom asked as she panicked about the situation. Butch remembered the dynamite sticks in his pack and took them out. "Hmm, let's see what I can do with these." He muttered to himself, as he thought of a way to use the dynamite. He smiled as he broke several of the dynamite sticks from their bundles. He lit them with a fireball from his halberd and used a wave of wind from his weapon to send the explosives flying towards the enemy. They scattered over Seefut and detonated on the griffins, distengrating them with ease. "Yeah!!! Good shot Butch!" Brick  complimented his brother. The kids then flew in closer to strike Seefut.

                 After a while of fierce fighting, Seefut was finally defeated. Apparently Leonia underestimated the children. "_That beast was impressive, but it was no match for those meddling kids! Oh well, I got my seal and I am in no condition to take them on. We must flee!_" He thought to himself. He called his surviving warriors to flee through a portal, telling them that they will destroy the children another day.

                 The children could not pursue Leonia though the portal, so they returned to the village to help with the clean up. After being assured that there was nothing more they could do, they flew back to Townsville, feeling disappointed in themselves for not being able to save most of the village. They smiled to themselves a little bit later, feeling confident that they would soon defeat Leonia for good. They flew off into the sunset, victorious for the day.

A/N: Well, everyone, chapter 8 is finally done! It took a bit of planning, so it took some time to produce. Thanks for waiting patiently, and please enjoy and review!


	9. The Pillaging of Scandinavia

**_Heroes From Above: The Birth of An Epic Saga_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the Property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However I do own the ideas for this story.

A/N: Hello everybody, how are you doing today? I hoped you enjoyed the previous chapters. Well, here is the exciting Chapter 9. R.E.A.R. (Read, Enjoy, And Review).

Chapter 9: The Pillaging of Scandinavia

The world seemed to enter a short period of peace after Leonia left China. Apparently, the dark lord is massing his forces as he tried to find the fourth seal. In the cold tundra of the Scandinavian Landscape, in what is now Norway, a blue hue in the snow could be seen. Clearly, this was the fourth seal, hidden from Leonia's current view. Back at the fortress, Leonia's minions were multiplying exponentially. The current force was much more powerful than the legions encountered in China's attack. Leonia's concentration was totally focused on the search and retrieval of the fourth seal. Once attained, Leonia would be able to achieve the long lost ability to control the weather elements, in a dark sinister way. "_Arghh!!! Can't find the fourth seal. The signal's too weak. Where can it possibly be?_" Kradsigh, seeing his master's frustration, suggests a plan. "Perhaps you should send Marzul to find the next seal." Kradisgh suggested. _"Imbecile brain of mine! Why didn't I think of that idea?_" Leonia thanked his advisor and summoned the Marzul to find and bring him the location of the seal. The dark hooded elite demons have grown in strength and number since the last encounter. The Marzul left the fortress, now known as Minus Drakum, when the orc shamans decided it's time their home had a good name, and spread out in small groups. They scattered themselves and infiltrated many countries.

Meanwhile, back at Townsville, the kids were enjoying a little break from saving the day against Leonia's forces. "Boy I'm glad to go around capturing petty bank robbers again instead of killing those ugly demons for once. The robbers are easy!!" Buttercup boasted. Her sisters agreed with her and laughed. Butch and his brothers laughed as well. Butch stopped laughing and then added, "However, they're not as fun to defeat as the demons! I just love watching them being blown up, limbs flying everywhere!" The girls except Buttercup shuddered when they heard what he said. "True, I like that too. But it's also fun to catch easy foes." Buttercup objected. "To me the demons are easy!!" Butch snapped back, sticking his tongue at his girlfriend. "Does the demons seem that hard to you?" He asked again, with a slight caring tone, showing that he was only kidding around. Butch was not expecting Buttercup to give him a powered zap from her eyebeams. "That felt like it would fry a demon easily, didn't it, Butchie?" She asked with a smirk. Everyone else laughed at Butch. "Shuddap!! Shuddap!! Shuddap!! Shuddap!! Shuddap!!" Butch yelled repeatedly as he left the room, embarrassed that he got beat by his girl.

Norway, the Atlantic coast Scandinavian country, was peaceful, until a couple of Marzul demons desecrated the snow and tundra with their dark presence. They were busy searching for the fourth seal. Every plant within the Marzul's presence shriveled up and died. Meanwhile, ten miles to the east of the Marzul's location, a faint blue aura was seen from the sky. It appeared to be rippling from its point of origin. As the Marzul traveled east, the Aura became more clear. Finally, the Aura hit one of the Marzul. The vile creature howled and within moments, all the Marzul in the world knew the location of the fourth seal. The Marzul in Norway cast a spell to 'mark' the location and joined their brethren from all over the world on their rush back to their fortress to inform Leonia.

Brick was busy at the town library researching old books about demons and myths. He was unable to find much information on the enemy, the fearsome Leonia. " '_Many years ago, there were accounts of a war between humans and demons that happened…the demons were commanded by a fearsome demon king of immense power.' Hmmm…but the book doesn't really say who the demon was or what was his weakness._" Brick thought as he read a passage in the book on legends he was reading. He prayed a prayer to the lord for his guidance in finding a way to defeat Leonia. "_I hear your pleas, my son. I can't provide you with too much information other than the one I have given you. But I will guide you to a couple books that will most likely answer the questions. Listen carefully."_ A voice suddenly speaks to Brick after he said the prayer. Brick listens to the voice in his head intently, as information began to fill his head. Light shone in from a window in the library and stopped at a bookshelf. Brick took this as a sign and went to the shelf. As though he knew what to do, he picked out a few books and took them to a desk to read.

Brick discovered the terrible truth of the method in which they must defeat Leonia. "_This is bad… how can me and my brothers carry out this deed…I guess I should break out the news to my brothers and tell them to keep it to themselves until the time is right. I don't want to break the girls' hearts right now. I don't know how accurate the information in these books, but I guess it applies to us." _Brick thought. He sighed and got up and left the library with Blossom, while keeping his grim findings a secret.

The dark lord was eating his meal when the Marzul charged in to report their findings. "Master Leonia! We are pleased to report that the fourth seal has been discovered! We should make our move, master!" Leonia dropped the piece of meat he was holding and stood up. "Excellent, my minions, ready your brethren for action!" When the Marzul left, Leonia summoned Kradisgh to his chamber. They talked about tactics and plans to stop the meddling children that attack their forces every time Leonia tries to retrieve a seal. After they came up with a plan, Kradisgh left the chamber to rally the troops while Leonia sat on his throne, snarling and snickering as he recalled the plan.

Within an hour later, huge legions of Orcs, demons, and the undead stood outside Minus Drakum. They await their new orders to move through the portal to Norway. Undead griffins were flying in the sky, with new companions, the winged beasts of the ancient times. These beasts resemble dragons, but not completely. They are smaller and do not breath fire. Suddenly in the front of the fortress, a dark bluish green light was unleashed. When the light faded, a dark portal stood in its place. The griffins flew through, followed by the winged beasts, then legion by legion of warriors. Leonia and his elite council shuffled through when the last warrior entered.

Brick sat on a chair in the house, deep in thought. He suddenly heard a voice speak to him. "_Young Brick. The fourth seal…Leonia is advancing towards it, you and your companions must rise to stop him!"_ Brick stood up and nodded to the ceiling, as if he was nodding to the lord above. Brick went to the living and found Butch and Boomer asleep on the sofa. He shook them and told them that it is time to act once again. He went to the closet and removed his halberd and passed out the other halberds to his brothers. The Powerpuffs grabbed their bows from the closet and moved to fill the packs with supplies. The sextant slung their packs onto their backs and went outside. It was time for another battle. Brick heard the voice speak again, telling him where to fly to. He looked back at his companions. "Let's go!" he shouted as he leapt for the air and started flying northeast. Streaks of red, blue, and green stretched across the sky as the heroes flew towards Norway.

Flying menaces raged all over the Norwegian sky. Towns endured sieges from these horrible creatures. Leonia's legions occupied much of Norway. Citizens were taken prisoner and militated. The Norwegian military fought with valor and bravery, but to no avail. Their weaponry and handful of troops was no match for the seemingly endless hordes. Leonia moved towards the seal at this moment. This was truly a grim sight.

On the northern coast of Norway, the humans barricaded themselves in a desperate attempt to defend their countrymen in a city. The griffins attacked and transformed many of the defenders into mindless undead warriors. Their survival appeared bleak until bolts of energy appeared from the sky and struck the undead warriors down. The heroes appeared just in a nick of time to help the survivors fight off the invaders. Upon arrival, Brick surveyed the battlefield. The humans have raised a tall wall surrounding the city from the west to the east. Masses of demons and orcs were advancing from the west and the east. Knowing what to do, he told his companions to split and fight off the invaders along the wall. Brick's plan was to have the boys to attack the mass of enemies coming in from the east side, while the girls take on the west. The heroes moved to fight off the hordes.

The boys flew to the wall and tended to some of the defenders on the wall. They watched the demon army of 20,000 marching in towards the east wall. Brick was surveying the enemy masses, when a human commander came up behind him and tap his shoulder. The commander spoke in Norwegian but Brick was able to understand nonetheless. Brick replied and told the commander to relinquish command of his troops to him. Brick commanded the men to pick off the enemy one by one with their rifles and long range attacks. After a while, he told them that his brothers and him would engage them head on. They waited for the enemy to march within range.

The girls were matched with a similar challenge. Blossom told the men on the west wall to ready their defenses. Occasionally a griffin or winged beast would try to attack the defenders, which fortunately the girls would take them down with their bows. The mass of warriors approached closer with each waking moment.

The east wall was the first to react to the enemy troops below. Brick shouted a command and rifles opened fire, taking down several of the enemy warriors. Their commanders urged them to hold their advance, despite their losses. Brick raised his halberd and raised the tip towards the enemy. He released short beam after beam of fiery blasts at the enemy. Many fell instantly, unable to defend themselves against such an attack. The other boys followed, firing their halberds to take on the opponents.

The west wall began to fire once the enemies got in range. Blossom fired shot after shot from her bow along with her sisters as the human defenders fired their guns. She looked beyond the enemy lines to see towering masses moving slowly towards walls. She looked closer to see that there were enemies inside. "An traditional siege tower! We must not let those reach the wall or else we will be overwhelmed!" She called out to her sisters. They concentrated their powers to release big shots at the towers, reducing several of them to broken shards of timber after a few tries.

Meanwhile, on the boys' side, other huge masses appeared along with other siege towers. They appeared to be some kind of cannon. One fired and flaming rubble was hurled towards the walls. It landed a few yards from the boys' location, killing some of the human soldiers standing on that section of the wall. Pieces of the wall were blown open, and a breach in the defenses was possible. Brick told his brothers to concentrate on the cannons and the siege towers.

The children fought hard, but then the wall was breached after 2 siege towers managed to attach a walkway over the palisades of the walls, while the cannons knocked huge gaps in the wall. Demon and orc warriors whom were able to get close to the edge of the wall poured through the openings. Brick saw this happen and jumped toward the incoming troops. He beckons his brothers to follow him. After some rough fighting, the boys were able to push the invaders out the gaps and back out onto the battlefield, back into firing range.

The battle raged on for an hour and an half. The humans finally slew the last demon warrior. The kids were exhausted but they knew it was only a beginning. Suddenly there was a dark bluish streak of light rising from the ground towards the sky. The heroes dashed towards the streak. For a distance of twenty miles they traveled. As they approached the streak, they noticed was Leonia picking up his fourth seal. Leonia was unleashing the seal's sealed powers. The streak faded when Leonia regained all of the fourth seal's powers. He noticed the heroes approaching. "Nice try, my adversaries, you were unable to stop me from gaining this seal! I shall go and wreak havoc elsewhere! Good luck trying to catch up, weaklings!!!" He roared as he threw a container at the ground. Dark smoke and fumes veiled Leonia from sight and when the smoke cleared, Leonia was gone. All of Leonia's surviving legions had also disappeared through their portals once again.

The battle for Norway was over. Even though Leonia got away with the fourth seal, the heroes were glad to be able to save Norway and the vicinity countries from demonic dominion. They were able to save the Norwegians from the demons' genocidal rampage. They picked up their belongings and headed back to Townsville, where they hoped that they will develop a way to be a step ahead of their enemy. The day was won for the sake of preserving human life, but can they be ready to prevent more catastrophic chaos in the not too distant future?

A/N: Well, Chapter 9 is finally done folks! Sorry it took a while to produce. I got hit hard with writer's block on this chap. I took some time to write for my other story, "Sora's new love". But now that chapter 9 for this story is continued, Chapter 10 will be well under way! Thank you for reading, and please review!!


	10. Search and Capture

**_Heroes From Above: The Birth of An Epic Saga_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the Property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However I do own the ideas for this story.

A/N: Hello everybody, how are you doing today? I hoped you enjoyed the previous chapters. Well, here is the fresh off the press, Chapter 10! R.E.A.R. (Read, Enjoy, And Review). And, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I kind of ran out of ideas for Chapter 10, after Hairy Gregory pointed out the overall chapter plot with Leonia getting his seals is getting repetitive. I thank him for that, as I did notice things were in a decline. So, I took some time off to write other stories for both Digimon and the most recent one, my startrek PPG crossover. Well, now that my mind is fresher for this subject…I begun chapter 10. So, without further delay, here's chapter 10!

Chapter 10: Search and Capture

The Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruffs had returned from yet another losing battle against the dark forces of Leonia. True, they may have stopped the armies in their tracks from pillaging and killing the people of the Earth, but nonetheless, Leonia still got away with one of his seals. "Darn it!" Brick scowled as he slammed his hand on the kitchen table. "He keeps getting away! We gotta think of a better plan!" He muttered. "Well, how do you suppose we do that?" Butch scoffed. Brick knew his brother was right. If they keep engaging at almost the last minute, Leonia will gradually find all 10 seals. "_I know how you feel heroes…"_ They heard the voice from above say. "_Leonia is on the verge of finding the fifth seal soon, as well as the others gradually. Utterly, at this rate…failure is inevitable."_ Brick nodded and was about to speak when the voice spoke again, "_But there is a way to stop him now…" _Blossom asked, "What is it then? How do we stop him, Lord?" "_It is obvious, find the seals before he gets to it…and destroy them… You have grown experienced…your weapons should obliterate the dark energies the seals contain."_ Buttercup scowled at the obviousness of the solution. "Then why haven't we done that in the beginning!" She yelled.

"_Because we have not the time to reveal our sources of information yet. But we do now. We cannot foretell the exact details of how you should accomplish this task in your future. It will adjust fate in the wrong way… but we can tell you the current exact locations of the Seals. Beat Leonia there right now, and prepare to get rid of them. But beware…something dangerous also awaits you in this task. Choose the right decisions and problems could be solved…"_ Bubbles and Boomer looked at the ceiling with confusion. Buttercup and Butch just smiled at the thought of getting the upper hand. Brick and Blossom however, were deep in thought. "_What could it mean that something dangerous could happen? Could there be a trap? Well, we'll just have to deal with it when it happens. After all, there's almost no more other options left. We have to strike his source of power right now."_ Brick thought. Blossom looked at him with the eyes that say, "_I agree with you…Let's do it."_

The next instant, Brick and his companions flew out of Townsville, to put their new plan of attack into action. They flew at top speed to a remote location in Siberia for the 5th seal. Once there, their weapons glowed brightly as they arrived at the precise location. Brick and his brother shoveled the snow with their halberds as the girls keep watch with their bows. A moment later, Brick lifted something out of the snow. It was a dark golden stone tablet that glowed slightly with a dark violet hue. "I got it, let's go!" Without delay, they flew for the 6th seal and so forth.

Leonia was in his throne room, trying to focus on the fifth seal. He had zero-ed in on the location in Siberia when suddenly the source of the energy suddenly moved away westward. "What!" He exclaimed with bewilderment as he felt the 5th seal disappearing off his "radar". He tried to feel the next seal, but just the same, it was moving away from its resting place and into a "Bermuda Triangle" in his focus. "The accursed children! This is their work, meddling with my plans for domination of this realm. Very clever of them, to find my seals and remove them. But they won't continue any further…" He muttered to himself as he thought of an evil plan to counter their actions.

The kids had just gathered and hidden the 7th seal inside the area that God had designated to store the seals until they have gathered all of them to destroy. They flew for the 8th's location, somewhere hidden in the foothills on the island of Taiwan. However, they were not expecting what's about to happen. "_Strange…I'm getting this strange feeling of dread…could it be the dreadful thing that will try to stop us. After all, this is starting to seem to easy…"_ Blossom thought. She was suddenly cut off when a blast coming from the northwest coast of Taiwan shot her down. Her sisters were also targeted. All 3 of them fell to the ocean as the boys weaved in and out of the blasts, zeroing on the attackers. The girls plummeted in the sea as the boys suddenly were engaged by a large group of Leonia's Griffins. As they fought, they noticed that a small group of the griffins suddenly dove for the sea.

Buttercup was shocked to see her sister go down, but before she could react, she was hit by one of the blasts. It sent dozens of different painful sensations coursing through her body, so fast, that she was knocked out the next second. The last second before she lost consciousness, she saw Bubbles being struck the same way. She plummeted into the cold sea, followed by Bubbles. She managed to wake up upon impact of the cold feeling of the seawater. She rose to the surface just in time to see the Boys fighting the griffins. She saw a few of the Griffins diving into the sea a few yards ahead of her. "_They're trying to capture me and my sisters! I gotta save them!" _Buttercup tried to use her powers to dive at super speed to retrieve her sisters, but unfortunately, they were sort of short circuited from the blast she took. The next second, she saw 2 of the griffins shot up from the sea, each carrying one of her sisters who were coughing and trying to catch their breaths. She noticed that they too, had lost their powers and were struggling without avail to get free. The next instant, she was pulled under and knocked out again.

Butch slew the griffin closest to him, just in time to see one of the griffins surface and took to the sky. He looked with horror as he noticed that in the griffin's claw, Buttercup lay unconscious. He broke formation and flew at top speed to save her, but it was too late. The griffins carrying the girls quickly entered a portal and it closed behind them. Brick and Boomer flew up to their brother; they now know what had happened. Brick tried to hold back his emotions as he reminded his brothers what they had to do. "They'll…they'll be all right. I think Leonia found out what we're doing…he must be after the seals…he'll hold them hostage for the seals…" Brick stammered. "But, but…what are we going to do? We don't even know where his fortress is! And how do you know for sure that what he'll do?" Butch spoke up. "Haven't you forgot what the Lord warned us? He warned us of danger… He also told us that if we choose the right decision, problems could be solved…the preferred way." Boomer told Butch before Brick could say exactly the same thing. Butch nodded sadly. "So, how are we going to rescue them, and not sacrifice the seals?" he asked. Brick looked up and smiled. "I have just the right idea. C'mon…I'll explain on the way. We must find the remaining 2 seals…if Leonia hasn't got to them already!" With that, the Boys flew off towards the island, to find the seal and begin their plan of rescue.

It was dark in the cell. There was a foul stench of decay inside. Blossom slowly came out of unconsciousness and was greeted by waves after waves of pain from her muscles and the foul smell of rats in her cell. She grasped her head as she tried to ignore the pain. It faded after a while and she tried to get up. She got up for a moment then collapsed back down on her butt. "_Owww…whatever that hit us…it sapped my strength good!"_ She thought. She looked around the damp and dark cell. "_Where are the boys and my sisters?"_ She thought. She looked to her left and noticed a small window into the next cell. She struggled to get back up again. She limped to the window tiredly and looked through. She gasped with both concern and relief. "Bubbles! Wake up! Wake up!"

Buttercup heard her sister call for Bubbles somewhere. She fitfully woke up and grabbed her head. "Owww…what happened?" she muttered to herself. Buttercup suddenly remembered and looked around. "A prison…just as I thought. Well, let's see if I can break out." She muttered quietly as she concentrated her eyebeams at the steel door. Her eyebeams flickered slightly then fizzled only an inch from leaving her eyes. "Darn! I think those blasts that robbed our powers are still in effect. Blossom's voice could be heard again from her left. "_That's Blossom! And she's calling for Bubbles! They must be close."_ Buttercup struggled to get up and she followed the voice as close as she could pinpoint it to. She got up to her left window to see Blossom standing at the window on the far side of her cell, calling for Bubbles. "Blossom! Over here!"

Blossom tried calling for Bubbles again, seeing her sister lying on the cot in her cell, still unconscious. Blossom could see her breathing, so she let out a relieved sigh. Just then she heard Buttercup call. Blossom turned around to see the raven-haired girl peering through the right side window of Blossom's cell. Buttercup was looking really messed up. Her hair was a mess. From the look on Buttercup's eyes, Blossom knew she also feel the same way right now. Blossom carefully limped over, as she realized that none of her powers are working at the moment. The two sisters joined hands on the window; just glad to know that each other is all right. Blossom let go a moment later, "You're all right? I take it you can't use your powers either huh?" Buttercup nodded, while her big green eyes flashed in the moonlight.

As the two sisters talked, Bubbles finally came to. She rubbed her head. "What…what happened?" She asked out loud. "Where's Boomie!" She screamed out as she realized she was in a dark and scary place, not knowing her sisters wear just next to her. "Please, come and save me! Boomie!" She started sobbing lightly. Bubbles was also looking pretty messed up. Her pigtails were ruffled and some hair looked like they're been torn out. She also shivered with cold, as her clothes were still slightly damp from the sea.

Blossom turned around from Buttercup after hearing Bubbles scream and started sobbing. "It's Bubbles, she's up." Blossom said as she turned around to limp towards her left window again. Buttercup just watched as Blossom got up to the left window and started talking to Bubbles. She could hear her blonde sister squeal with relief as Blossom talked to her. Buttercup also yelled as loud as she could to let Bubbles here. "We're all here, sis. We're all here except the boys!" Just then an orc came up to Buttercup's cell door and shouted in a Scottish accent, "All right you mutt! Shut ya trap or I'll beat you senseless!" Buttercup shut up instantly and began fuming with anger. "_Just you wait…when the boys get here, you'll be minced meat!"_

Indeed, the boys were on their way. The griffin's riders were stupid enough to keep onto the bows the girls had. They tossed the special bows into the armory inside Leonia's Fortress. And behold! The bows became a tracking device for the boys to follow using their halberds. They returned after retrieving the remaining seals and storing it in the hiding place, a heavenly fortress. The boys listened to God's command. "_You boys have dealt with horrible things…now the decision your brother, Brick has thought of…is the right thing to do. See to it that you do it…no matter how crazy it sounds. Go and may the light be with you!"_ The boys nodded towards the sky and flew out of the fortress, wearing a new set of heavenly armor with their halberds. Each of the boy's plate mail reflected their colors. Not only that, they offer additional elemental defense depending on the boys' element skills.

Leonia smiled, he had thought of the brilliant plan to so and so trade for the location of the heavenly fortress. For the information, he would give the boys what they want, their female companions. He also thought of an evil plan to not honor his word. "I'll shall deceive them into trading me the information for their friends' safety. Then when I get the information, I will still have the girls slain!" He roared with a sinister laughter. His laughter was cut short when Kradisgh ran in and informed his master of an intruder alert. "The mystic boys! They have breached the fortress and are fighting through the central courtyard! Should I tell the forces to hold them back at the central gate?" Leonia was surprised at how early the boys had come. "_How did they find my fortress this early? I haven't even sent them the "ransom" note! Oh well, the fun begins."_ "No, Kradisgh…prepare the 3 prisoners…and let the boys in." Kradisgh just looked at his master confusedly for a moment, but then understood and said, "As you wish, my liege." "_Soon, the world will kneel before me!"_

The boys fought through orcs and demons guards as they rushed for the main throne room. After a while, they encountered no resistance as they ran through the corridors. "_I have a bad feeling about this."_ Brick thought as he and his brothers charged through the throne room doors. They stopped in their tracks just in time to see Leonia standing a few feet from his throne, holding a staff aiming at a single orb. The orb controlled the spell holding the girls in their bonds over a fiery pit. The girls still had no powers and they will surely perish. "Let them go!" Brick yelled as he raised his halberd. "Not unless you tell me where did you hid my seals!" Leonia shouted as he used his staff for a bit. The orb glowed and the spell "ropes" dropped the girls down for a couple feet and stopped to torment them to scream. "Give me the location, or else I won't be stopping next time!"

Brick thought for a moment and said, "Alright! We'll give you the location!" Blossom screamed, "No! don't worry about us! The world is at stake! Don't tell him!" As if on cue, all 3 of the boys moved forward 2 steps and revealed the location of the fortress. "Excellent, well, you have given me what I want. Kradisgh! Let's go!" With that, Leonia forced the orb to drop the girls. Leonia then rushed into a portal instantly heading for the location with his elite guards. At the instant the Girls began plummeting to their deaths, The boys zipped into the pit and caught them as they fell. After flying out of the pit, the boys broke the girls' bonds. Blossom let out a breath of relief and then started panicking. "He's heading for the seals…we'll be doomed. He'll be too powerful to fight!" Brick smiled. "Not completely impossible. Tough, but not invincible." Brick then took out the 10th seal. It was somehow altered to mask it's signal so Leonia couldn't sense it. It was also altered to not corrupt the boys if they used it. "Remember the daggers that the Lord gave us boys? This is what its for." "When the time is right, we shall use it that way." "Enough talk, Leonia will be weakened once he breaks through the barrier at the fortress, now we'll have to engage him there. The lord can restore your strength as we fly, let's go." The boys zipped quickly into the armory of the now empty fortress and retrieve the girls' bows. All of Leonia's forces are sent over to attack the heavenly fortress holding his seals.

The boys each piggybacked their counterpart as they flew out of the dark fortress and headed for the battlefield. The final battle was about to begin and Leonia's end will arrive. Brick's plan was coming into focus. Blossom held onto Brick's neck as she kissed his cheek. "I love you! You saved me and I thought you were really gonna risked the world to save me." Brick just chuckled. "Even if there's no way to save the world, I will still save you nonetheless. I love you too." She kissed him again and looked in front of him as they flew. The final battle is near and she has only begun to worry.

A/N: And that's the end of Chapter 10! Sorry this took so long again. I was out of ideas. But now I clearly thought of the ending now. The finale will be on chapter 11: "Final Sacrifice!" I thank you for reading and please review! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


	11. Final Sacrifice

**_Heroes From Above: The Birth of An Epic Saga_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the Property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However I do own the ideas for this story.

A/N: Hello everybody, how are you doing today? I hoped you enjoyed the previous chapters. Well, here is the much-anticipated Chapter 11. This will be a sad end. But then the already completed sequel, "Heroes from Above" will fix things instantly. The attack commands that Brick yelled are actually military phonetic alphabet words I learned from my MCJROTC program. You can decipher them by spelling out the word using the first letter of each of the words. Such as "Hotel-Oscar-Whiskey" is "HOW." R.E.A.R. (Read, Enjoy, And Review).

Chapter 11: Final Sacrifice

It was midday, when an angelic guard spotted the attacking horde. As though they were on cue, the angelic guard rang an alarm and several areas around the perimeter of the fortress were lit with a blinding light from the sky. Seconds later, a contraption appeared in its place. It appeared to be like a high tech machine, but by its looks, it was extremely ancient and looks like it had heavenly influence. The machines activated once the demons and griffins got in range and each one of them opened up and brandished giant turrets powered by a mystical red stone. The stones glowed as the turrets swiveled to lock on a target. When they fired, a bright red ray shot out from them and enveloped the targets in bright red lights. They disintegrated a second later, leaving absolutely no remains, not even some charred ashes.

The demonic forces fired their dark magical weaponry again and again, but to no avail as the fireballs and beams were absorbed by some kind of holy barrier. However, it seems that the barrier is gradually weakening. Inside the fortress, the angelic guards posted dummy models of themselves guarding certain points. Then they ran to the rear of the facility and stood together. "_The first step of the plan is complete, the enemy is lured into our trap. Now its up to the chosen ones._" The lead angel spoke. The next instant, all of the warriors disappeared into the sky, yet their escape was unknown to the attacking forces.

Brick and his companions were close to the fortress. Brick checked again on his belt to make sure the 10th seal was well hidden and kept safe until needed. Blossom and her sisters had already regained their strength and powers are flying at top speed next to the boys, brandishing their bows. Butch caught eye of Leonia riding on an undead griffin and assaulting the fortress from the southwestern corner. He watched keenly as the beam cannons blasted down each griffin that was accompanying Leonia. Just before a beam hit Leonia's Griffin, He jumped off to the ground and used his staff. The barrier gave way, as his dark magic was unleashed at that location. Seconds later, two cannons guarding that flank went off in a loud explosion. Leonia and his forces on the ground swarmed into the fortress grounds.

Bubbles saw the events happen and panicked, "They're breaking in! We'll fail!" Boomer just calmed her down and spoke, "We already expected that…it was a trap…God's power is not that easily taken down… Leonia is running straight into our trap." Bubbles then saw what he meant. As soon as Leonia walked up to the main gate of the fortress, he was held back by another barrier. This time, Leonia looked like he was getting exhausted by each minute. "As long as we engage Leonia within that zone, his strength and energies will still be halved, even if he finds all the seals we hidden, except this one." Brick spoke as he pointed to the 10th seal on his belt. The kids flew even closer. "_Hmmm, their attackers are weak around there…the single barrier breach Leonia did still only lets one enemy in at a time…But they are mostly out of the range of those cannons. But wait…yes, of course!"_ Brick thought of a strategy. He commanded his companions to follow him.

The children flew right over the attacking hordes over the northern front. They were too busy trying to break the barrier down to notice the heroes flying overhead. The kids passed through the barrier harmlessly and put Brick's plan into action. The boys and the girls split of with their own individual counterparts into 3 pairs and headed for a cannon that was only placed to strategically defend areas of less threat. With their counterpart's help, Butch, Boomer, and Brick were able to lift the cannons off their deployment areas and move them towards the breached spot in the south. The heroes dropped the cannons, with the turrets facing to the breached area. "There! That should keep the demons out long enough for us to engage Leonia before its too late!" Blossom yelled with satisfaction.

The dark balrog and Kradisgh were hard at work to crush and destroy the final barrier keeping them out of the fortress. Leonia used some more strength and broke the barrier. He was about to step through when he stopped for a breath. "This heavenly site is draining me of my strength…we have to hurry and retrieve my seals!" Kradisgh gave a nod. Just then, an eye beam hit Leonia as a warning shot. Leonia looked up at the heroes with disbelief. "How in the dark realm is that possible? You couldn't have survived!" Leonia took a deep breath, told Kradisgh to hold them off, and rushed into the fortress, bracing against the heavenly powers trying to sap his strength.

Kradisgh was indeed a very powerful demon. He stood on the steps leading into the sanctum of the fortress, unsheathing his dark blade. It gleamed in the sunlight as he raised it. As the heroes saw this, the blade itself suddenly caused a large wave of dark energy to be released around Kradisgh. Brick raised his halberd to block the damage, but he still got knocked back along with the rest of the kids. The girls were lucky to be standing behind the boys, as without the armors the boys were wearing, they would certainly have taking serious injury from the blast. The boys got back up after taking the brunt of the attack. They dusted themselves off for a moment and smiled at each other. " Let's give this idiot a taste of our power!" And all together, the 3 boys rushed at Kradisgh at super speed. The girls took this as their chance and ducked behind a large rock obstruction and took crack shots at Kradisgh from behind cover.

Kradisgh got into a defensive stance as he prepared for a possible frontal assault from the boys. He was suddenly surprised when Brick yelled, "Sierra-India-Delta-Echo-Sierra-attack!" The boys instantly split off into 3 locations. Brick instantly took off into the sky as Butch and Boomer took to the left and right sides. Kradisgh tried to side step to avoid Butch when Brick slammed into him like a bomb from the sky. Kradisgh did not have time to react when Butch and Boomer slammed into his sides at the same time. Kradisgh collapsed forward and struggled to get up. The boys gave each other a brief high-five and prepared to continue the fight. Kradisgh suddenly took the chance and rolled to the side, avoiding the boys' impending attack. He jumped back out and prepared to do a roundhouse swing with his sword at Brick. His concentration was distracted when he took an energy beam from Blossom's bow. "Don't mess with my boyfriend, ya freak!" She yelled as she and her sisters gave another volley at him.

As Kradisgh raised his heavily armored armband to shield against the energy beams, Brick and his brothers prepared for another attack. "Ready your fire gems now boys." Brick muttered to his brothers. "Cuz, we're going do…the Uniform-Sierra-Mike-Charlie-attack!" With that, the boys launched into the sky and suddenly dove to attack Kradisgh from above. Brick and his brothers concentrated a wave of fire at the tips of their halberds. From the sky, the wave took form until it looked like some kind of emblem. The emblem was divided into 3 parts, and each had one of the boy's respective colors. The red flames took the form of an eagle, with its beak pointed down at the target. The blue flames formed a globe shape pressed against the eagle, to complement its attack power. The green flames formed a huge anchor, with its tip facing Kradisgh as it too was pressed against the Globe and Eagle. The emblem of flames suddenly focused into a point and hit Kradisgh square on the head. A bright flash was unleashed as the impact shook the earth. Leonia was inside and was distracted from rummaging the chests and storage compartments. "What was that?" He then shrugged as he realized he had to hurry.

The girls stood out from their hiding spots, their jaws dropping to the floor. They have never seen the boys done that before. Brick hovered to the ground and looked at the crater their attack had left. Below was the mangled body of Kradisgh. The corpse momentarily began to disintegrate, leaving only the hilt of Kradisgh dark sword. "Wow, it actually worked out well." Brick said as his brothers began doing a brief victory dance. "Now, let's get to Leonia before he gets away!" Brick shouted to his brothers and waved at the girls to come. The 6 of them jumped to flight and rushed into the fortress.

Inside the fortress, Leonia had broken into the central chamber. As he ran into the chamber, he dropped to his knees and wheezed. He breathed fitfully as he stood up again. "This place is really starting to annoy me!" His face suddenly changed to a grin when he realized that his remaining seals were sitting on pedestals before him. But he didn't notice that the 10th seal was not among the others. He ran up to each on and broke each seal, drawing in the power within. As the fortress shook, as the powers were unleashed, Brick muttered, "He took the bait, not long now." As the kids flew closer to the central chamber, Leonia could feel some of his strength return. He then looked around and realized that the 10th seal was not there. "Curses! Where is it!" He growled. "If it wasn't for the heavenly auras here, I would be able to detect it!" Brick spoke up, "Looking for this?" as Brick held out the 10th seal in his hand

Leonia turned around to face the children and growled in anger. "What have you done! My seal…what have you done to it!" Brick stepped forward with his brothers, but seeing Blossom and her sisters follow, he turned to face her and spoke, "No…it is me and my brothers' destinies…I can't let you 3 get hurt in the final battle…stay back…trust me…" Blossom just held her sisters back as they watched their lovers with concern. "Be careful…" The girls said in unison. The boys then faced Leonia again. "This time, it won't matter what we did to your last seal…you won't be around to use it!" With that, Brick held out the seal with his right arm at arm's length. In a second, his brothers each grabbed hold of one side of the Seal.

Leonia just watched in anxiety as the boys suddenly reached for a scabbard tucked inside their armors. They withdrew what seemed to be bladeless daggers. "What are you going to do? There are no blades on your daggers!" He yelled at them, as he got more and more aggressive. The boys just ignored him as they waited. Suddenly the runes on the seal began glowing as bright light came from the hilts of the daggers. A flash was unleashed and when it faded, 3 blades appeared on the daggers, matching the respective color of its wielder. The boys then jammed the blades into the seal, splitting the seal into 3 parts. The seal's power was unleashed. Instead of a dark force, it was a light aura enveloping the original dark energies within. As Leonia watched with anger at what they had done, the boys each took the seal from the blades and crumbled them in their gauntlets. Suddenly a bigger, brighter flash enveloped the boys.

Blossom covered her eyes as she looked at Brick. When the flash fades, she saw that his armor was slightly darker than usual. Brick himself also looked slightly sinister and dark. Blossom was about to let out a scream of terror at what the boys had done, until she noticed that Brick opened his eyes. It was still the bright red eyes of the good within. "A minor side effect, but efficient…enough to destroy you!" Brick yelled as he roared a battle cry not heard before. His brothers did the same, and their appearance had a darker aura, however they still have their good mind intact. The boys put their now glowing daggers into their scabbards and raised their halberds. Brick then gave a shout and the boys charged towards Leonia.

The balrog stood his ground as he shot out a black wave from his staff. As if they knew what he was going to do, they dodged harmlessly away from what looks like impossible to dodge, even for a puff or ruff. Brick then smiled with the sinister look on his face and plunged his Halberd into Leonia's gut. The balrog stumbled back a bit from the impact, gripping his slightly bleeding gut. It was only a decent gash, but still not serious enough to cripple the dark lord. Leonia suddenly struck out with his scimitar, striking Boomer in the face and sent him flying back towards the girls. He slammed into the wall above their heads and fell near them. Bubbles went to his side and tried to help him up. He looked like he was going to do something unpleasant, but his eyes told the right story. "_Bubbles…I'm ok, please…stay away from me…I'm struggling bad as it is trying to keep the dark energies at bay. I don't know how long I can hold it back to use it to my advantage. Please…stay away and let me return to the battle…I want you to be safe._"

As Boomer picked up his Halberd from the floor and rushed back to help his brothers, Leonia had already struck with the blunt end of his staff on Butch and sent him reeling towards the far side of the chamber. Buttercup let out a cry and cringed when she saw her lover hit the wall. He dusted himself off and rushed back into the battle. Just then, Brick yelled out a command, and all three boys went into their familiar assault pattern. It was the ballistic barrage and it was very effective. The boys charged and slashed and cut their way into Leonia. The dark lord collapsed on his back as he struggled to get back up.

As Leonia tried to use the staff as a cane to get up, Brick spoke up, "now it's the time to defeat you, once and for all!" With that, the boys took out their daggers, which suddenly morphed 3 slots into its hilts. They removed their gems from the halberds and inserted them into the daggers. The daggers then glowed even brighter as the boys raised them overhead. "The end is now Leonia! Face your judgment!" Brick yelled as he and his brothers dived at Leonia, plunging their glowing daggers into his chest. The daggers suddenly unleashed bright flashes upon impact. As Leonia flailed around in pain, the chamber was filled with bolts of lighting, gusts of wind, torrents of rain and fire. The girls covered themselves behind a statue as the area became dangerous for the moment. As the lights dimmed a bit, they could see that the boys were hovering in the air. Occasionally a bolt of lighting will strike Leonia or the area around them. The boys then looked towards the girls. "Quickly! All 3 of you! Charge up your bows and finish him off!"

Blossom complied without delay and raised her bow at Leonia. Buttercup and Bubbles did the same and took careful aim. "This is it, girls…" Blossom spoke as she pulled back the bowstring. "Time to die, filthy beast!" Buttercup shouted, as she and her sisters let the bolt of energy fly towards their target, hitting Leonia right on the chest. He roared with a final roar of pain as he suddenly was enveloped in a blinding light. Moments later, only the hilts of the daggers and his scorched skull remained. The boys were also back in their original forms, but they were weak. Brick wheezed and cough and called out to Blossom weakly, "Girl…where are you? Bloss…_Cough_…I've haven't got time…"

The girls flew to the boys' sides, with tears coming out of their eyes. The girls each cradled their counterparts in their laps as they tried their best to comfort them. "Brick, you did it! You guys actually did it!" Blossom stammered as she tried to fight back the tears of joy. "Yes…we did it, but we couldn't have done it without you. Or else…_Cough_…our death would have been in vain." The other boys nodded in the girls' laps. Buttercup argued in denial, with tears streaming from her eyes, "What are you talking about! You guys will live…don't treat yourselves like that! Please!" "Buttercup, It's too late…I…I mean we, have spent our excess energy to keep the dark energies at bay as well as using the rest in weakening Leonia for the final blow." Butch replied weakly. Brick then looked up into Blossom's teary eyes. "Do…not be sad…I will always be with you…no matter what happens…I will always watch over you." Blossom just forced a smile but she still couldn't fight back the tears. Bubbles was just speechless as she held her Boomie in her arms and cradled him up to her chest. She had her eyes closed and was streaming tears as Boomer whispered final words of care into her ears. Brick finally growled in pain for a brief moment and said, "Its time…please, Blossom…all I ask as a final request…is a kiss…" Blossom wasted no time at all to kiss him and she could feel as they kissed, his lips stopped moving. Brick had then breathed his last breath of air and he lay lifeless in Blossom's lap.

Moments later, Butch died and Buttercup screamed in denial and despair as she kept shaking his body. "Don't go! Don't go! Don't go!" She stammered as she clutched him close to her. She just kissed his lifeless cheek as she held him gently. "Please don't go…" She whispered with despair. Boomer just held Bubbles' hand as he let out his last breath. Before he died, he said, "I love you always…I will always watch over you…" With that he lay limp in Bubbles' arms. The girls just sat there on their knees and sobbed for some time. They knew that it had to be done…but it hurt so bad. Seconds later, the boys were reduced to their original components, snips, snails and puppy dog tails. However, their clothes remained intact. The components suddenly became ashes as it broke down beyond restoration. The girls each took up the boys clothes as a keepsake and walked out of the chamber and out onto the courtyard.

Outside the fortress, all was peaceful. There wasn't a demon on the ground or a griffin in the sky. They all just perished like that when their master was slain. The girls just thought, "_They sacrificed their lives to save us and all of mankind…I will always remember their deeds. Rest in peace, Rowdyruff boys."_ The girls grabbed tightly to the clothes and flew for home.

Back at Townsville, the professor had built a cabinet to store the keepsakes of the Rowdyruff boys. Some kind of make shift shrine for the girls. The cabinet had pictures of the girls and the boys playing together at the mall before the quest. And below those pictures were their clothes, folded neatly and arranged in their formation, Blue on the left, Red in the center, and green on the right. The professor had also relayed all the boys' deeds to city hall and the Mayor erected a statue of the boys to honor their noble deed in saving mankind.

One night, Blossom was dreaming up something pleasant. _She was walking in a spring meadow and smelling the flowers. She suddenly saw a figure walk towards her… She smiled with joy as she noticed who he is. They embraced and the figure said, "**I'll always be with you…"**_Back in the bedroom, a smile could be seen appearing on Blossom's face.

**This had been a James Tseng production. Powerpuff girls and all things related belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. Directed by: James Tseng. Produced by: James Tseng. Written by James Tseng. Ideas submitted by loyal reviewers, one in particular example, Hairy Gregory. Thank you all for making this story good!**

A/N: So sad…But not to worry. They'll be back…uh huh…they'll be back! Why? Because I have already wrote the story of their return before this story. For those of you who haven't read that adventure, I suggest you go read the sequel to this story, "Heroes From Above." Thank you all for reading this magnificent story. I hope to see you again sometime to continue the saga of Heroes from Above…as for now…I'll be returning to work on "To boldly go where no puff has gone before".


End file.
